Tongue Tied
by Muffinthief
Summary: Who knew one night could change everything? Tweek and Craig go to a party when a interesting turn of events causes strange feelings to arise. Craig/Tweek, Kyle/Stan, Kenny/Tweek and others. Rated T for Tacos!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup, this is my first SP story ever so you have been warned in advanced. feel free to um…critique on my work as much as you want!**

**Disclaimer: Of course i don't own South Park or any of it's wonderful characters!**

* * *

"Craig!" a loud scream signaled from across the room. Pushing through the crowed was a drunken Kenny, holding a half empty cup of cheap beer. "Craig" Kenny repeated, looking up at the ebony haired boy. Craig looked down at Kenny, smells of alcohol and smoke filled his sinuses. Kenny wrapped an arm around the taller boy and smiled, nuzzling into his arm. "Craig, buddy, how're you doin?" he slurred.

"Kenny…" Craig sighed, "I'm not going to fuck you." He said bluntly, looking around the room for a particular person.

"C'mon!" Kenny groaned, "I was just looking for some entertainment."

Craig rolled his eyes and looked down at the blond smiling up at him, his breath reeked of liquor.

Craig liked Kenny; he was better friends with him then with Stan and Kyle. Kenny was actually the one who taught Craig the lovely art of smoking. Kenny and him weren't entirely all that close though. Sure they had spent nights at each other house every now and then (mostly Craig's house) and Kenny was the best person to sit down and have a smoke with, but he wasn't all too reliable.

The blonde moved his head farther into Craig's jacket and moaned, "C'mon man! I need to blow off some…steam." Craig sighed and scooted away from the blonde. Kenny was always the first one drunk and the last one standing. Craig was amazed he hadn't died of alcohol poisoning…yet.

Kenny sighed in defeat and stumbled away, waving his now almost empty cup in the air. It was a typical Friday night for Craig Tucker, age 17, an attendant of South Park High. Most of his friends were already wasted, unlike him who was still looking around for a certain someone.

Clyde was scattered across a couch making out with Bebe, "hmm…whore," Craig mumbled. It's not like Craig had anything against her, in fact he really didn't give a shit about her at all. It was just the way she used Clyde to get him to do whatever she wanted that bugged him. At first it was just some shoes here and there. Then it slowly progressed into clothes, and now he was loaning her money. Clyde really was a fucking idiot.

Token was sitting at a table playing beer pong, while Butters, (who was winning) cheered in satisfaction. Token groaned and grabbed a cup, chugging it down.

"Oh, I-I'm awfully sorry fellas!" Butters apologized. Token shook his head and focused, holding a ball firm in his hand.

Stan and Kyle stood across the room, having an intense conversation. Craig could see clearly how into each other they were; it was evident for years now that they were butt buddies. Craig really didn't care, they didn't talk much anyway. Ever since they were little Stan and him weren't exactly the closest of friends. Kyle laughed and moved closer to Stan; their noses just barely touching.

"Fucking Bitch!" A loud scream escaped from inside the crowed. Wendy suddenly ran out the front door, holding her hands up to her face. Cartman quickly followed after her, screaming Slurred German words at her. Cartman hadn't changed at all since elementary. He was still a spoiled, pansy, asshole. The only thing that had changed was that he now had a girlfriend, which in all of his years; Craig could never understand why she stayed with him.

Then there was Tweek…ah, yes; Tweek Tweak. Craig looked around the crowed again in search of his best friend. "Damnit, where the hell is he." Craig mumbled impatiently, looking down at his nonexistent watch. He was brutally tired of being the only one sober and was just seconds away from getting smashed without his spastic companion.

"Oh Jesus!" Someone screamed, entering the room. Craig smiled, looking expectantly at the door. A bleach blonde haired boy walked through the door. He had long, uncontrollable hair that dared to cover his eyes.

"Tweek!" Craig yelled, motioning for the blonde to come to him. Tweek smiled faintly and approached the ebony haired boy.

"Took you long enough." Craig said sarcastically though gritted teeth. A freshly lit cigarette lay in between his lips.

"Sorry-" Tweek Began but was cut off by Craig handing him of cup of beer.

"Dude, don't sweat it!" Craig smiled at his friend.

Tweek had changed a lot since elementary school. Even though he was still a caffeine addict he wasn't as twitchy as before. However he still had his little ticks and quarks. Tweek had been his best friend since 4th grade. Everyone else always made fun of Tweek for his spasms and melt downs, but Craig just accepted it as a part of Tweek…because Tweek was, well, Tweek!

Tweek slowly downed the red cup while Craig wasted no time chugging down his first one. It tasted like shit but it was beer and Craig would drink it none the less.

"Why can't Kenny get some good stuff for once?" Tweek sighed, eyeing his cup. Craig shook his head and wrapped an arm around his spastic pal.

"At least Kenny can get us something." Craig countered.

Tweek twitched at the sudden touch and looked down again at the beverage in his hands. With a thick sigh he closed his eyes and chugged the drink down.

"That a boy!" Craig patted the blonde on the back and smiled. Tweek gulped and looked down at the ground.

"You okay Tweekers?" Tweek looked up and smiled at his friend, trying hard to hide his sullen gaze.

"Yeah…" he lied. Craig looked away from Tweek and tried to focus on something else.

An uncomfortable feeling crept over him as he slowly lowered his hand around the smaller boy.

"Hey, I'm going to find something more…strong to drink." The ebony haired boy started walking away, leaving Tweek alone, stranded in the middle of the party.

"Tweek!" a familiar voice called. Kenny walked up to the blonde and flashed a crooked smile at him.

"H-hey…" Tweek responded.

"Haven't seen you around lately!" Kenny wrapped an arm securely around him and snuggled close to the other boy.

"How've you been Tweekers!" Kenny breathed in Tweek's ear. A shiver ran down the teens back as Kenny hot breath trickled down the side of his neck.

"FINE!" Tweek squealed uncontrollably. Kenny chuckled, narrowing his eyes down at the blonde; a light bulb began to flicker in his head.

"That's nice." Kenny smiled, running his index finger up and down Tweek's arm.

"Ack!" Tweek exhaled.

"What's that?" Kenny cooed in his ear. Again Tweek twitched.

"I….I..!" The blonde stammered.

"You what?" Kenny smiled devilishly, cornering the other boy into a wall.

"Crai-" Tweek tried to signal for help, but was silenced by Kenny's index finger. "Tweek, Tweek, Tweek." Kenny shook his head and slowly moved his hands over Tweek's chest.

"K-Kenny!" Tweek stuttered, trying hard not to break.

"Yes…?" Kenny breathed, just an inch from Tweek's face.

"G-get.. o-" however the blonde was cut short by Kenny pressing his lips forcefully to his. Tweek shivered and tried to push Kenny away. However Kenny had the upper hand and grabbed a hold of Tweek's hair.

"Ack!" Tweek gasped in surprise. Kenny took advantage of the moment and shoved his tongue in Tweek's mouth.

"Stop!" Tweek fought, only to have Kenny pull on his scalp and attack his mouth again. There was no way to out of it…Tweek was Kenny's bitch!

Kenny began rubbing his hand up and down his back, sending cold chills down the blonde's spine. Tweek fought desperately with Kenny's tongue, trying his hardest to force it out of his mouth. However his attempts ended in futile. Again Tweek shifted his head to the side in another attempt to escape. However instead of pulling on the boys scalp, Kenny aimed for his neck and bit lightly of the hot flesh.

An uncontrollable moan escaped Tweek's mouth as Kenny bit harder on his neck. "S-stop!" Tweek barley whispered, scraping the wall with his nails. "You know you want it!" Kenny spat, grabbing the boy forcefully. "Stop!" Tweek forced out, twitching madly.

"Shut the fu-" Kenny began but was suddenly pulled backward. A loud thud echoed through the room as Kenny hit the ground. Interest peaked on everyone's face as Tweek looked up to see Craig staring down at him with menacing eyes. A fired anger ran through his veins.

* * *

Craig is beast!

NO! Kenny is not a sleazy whore through the entire story, just when he's drunk.

Yes, yes…I know there will be mistakes in there somewhere but, honestly I'm to busy (and lazy) to go through a hundred, grueling checks through this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, i just couldn't take how horrible this chapter was anymore, so i decided to completely re-make it!**

**it really wasn't funny how bad it was... and for all the people who did like it, i'm terribly sorry!!! I really am, but it was rediculous how much i did not like it. Anway...enjoy the NEW chapter two!**

* * *

The room stared at Craig in awe

"What the fuck, Tucker!?" Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the ebony haired boy in confusion. Craig didn't say a word, he just stood there; staring down at ground. Tweekremained standing in the corner, looking at the ebony haired boy with wide eyes. Craig could feel his gaze on him and glanced up to meet his big, brown eyes. Their eyes locked and Craig could feel the palms of his hands start to sweat.

"Answer me, Tucker!" Kenny slurred on the ground. Craig turned around and glanced down at the blonde. Kenny's blue eyes narrowed as he slowly struggled to his feet. He stumbled forward until his putrid breath burned the hairs in Craig's nose. His dilated eyes looked him up and down and his body tensed in an uneven stance.

"C'mon, Tucker!" Kenny lifted his fist in front of his face.

Craig just stood there, looking at the intoxicated boy in front of him, and then he sighed and shook his head.

"Kenny, you're drunk…"

"What of it!? C'mon, fight me faggot!"

"C'mon man," Craig tried to reason. "Just go home an-"

"Ga-Go home!?" he stood there in silence for a few minutes and then smiled faintly. He leaned to the side and looked behind Craig to find a flustered Tweek.

"Okay, but not without him." Kenny smiled, moving past Craig and holding a hand out for Tweek.

Craig grabbed Kenny's shirt and stared down menacingly at the blonde, "leave him alone!" he felt a growl submerge from the back of his throat. Kenny smiled and looked back over at the twitching boy in the corner.

"Aw…why not Craig?" he cooed, "I want to play with him too!"

"I mean it McCormick!"

Craig could feel his fist close tightly, letting his fingernails dig into his skin. Kenny smiled devilishly and kept glancing back and forth from Craig to Tweek. "C'mon, Craigy-poo; why not share your little fuck toy with me!?"

"Kenny!..." Craig hissed between his teeth. His heart began to accelerate as he held Kenny by his shirt, all it would take is one hit to send him to the ground. Craig closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hit him.

"Craig-poo!" Kenny looked up at him with innocent eyes. Craig met his gaze and stared him down, trying to mark his territory. "Why so serious!" He giggled, looking Craig straight in the eyes.

Craig gulped and shook his head. He let go of the crinkled fabric and Kenny stumbled forward a little. he smiled at Craig victoriously and then slowly shifted his gaze to Tweek.

Craig felt his heart jump and reached his hand out again. Kenny jumped forward and extended his arms out to the twitchy blonde who stared at him with bug eyes. He screamed and ducked, letting Kenny to hit the wall.

"Why you little!..." he looked down at Tweek, raising his fist to attack. Suddenly a jerk on his collar sent him flying backwards and his head hit the ground for the second time tonight. Craig glared down at him, then without warning he kicked the blonde on the floor hard in the stomach, causing him to jerk his head back in pain and grind his teeth together.

Craig dropped down on top of him and aiming his fist down at Kenny's face. Spit flew from his mouth as Craig's knuckled met his face. He groaned warily, grabbing his bruised cheek. Craig didn't stop though; he took advantage of the blonde's carelessness and raised his fist into his jaw, causing him to bite down on his tongue. Kenny screamed and looked up at the boy on top of him.

Craig readied his fist for another swing when Kenny spit a mass of blood in his face. Craig lifted his hands to his eyes, whipping the stinging discharge from his face. Kenny lifted his knee into Craig's crotch, causing the boy to fall to his side, grabbing his groin painfully. The blonde hurriedly straddled Craig and grabbed a hold of his black hair. Lifting his head off from the ground he gathered a pit of drool in the back of his throat and hawked it back up into the boy's face. Craig groaned in frustration as he tried to wiggle his way free.

Kenny then slammed the currently blinded boy's head onto the ground. A strained cry submerged from his lips, Kenny stood up and looked down at the dazed boy on the ground and began walking toward the exit. He almost managed to step a foot outside until a tight grip on his arms brought him stumbling inside, Craig screamed in aggravation as he struggled to get the blonde to the ground, Kenny narrowed his eyes downward, noticing Craig's lousy stance and planted his foot under his feet.

The room spun around Craig as his gaze changed from Kenny to the ceiling, he felt his back hit the ground and a surge of pain run through his body. His breath came in short gasp as his diaphragm pulsed. Kenny angrily settled a hook into Craig's jaw and sent his other fist toward his eye. Craig grunted under Kenny and sent his nails into his chest, clawing into the other boy's flesh. Kenny screamed and ringed his fingers around Craig's neck. The deeper Craig's nails dug the harder Kenny's hands gripped.

Craig thrashed his head around, trying to break free from Kenny's tight grip on his throat but failed, so he dug his nails deeper into the boy's chest, feeling warm liquid start to pool around his finger tips. Kenny winced and squeezed Craig's neck tighter.

Craig's red face turned to a dark purple, he dropped his hands to the ground, surrendering. However, Kenny didn't lighten his hold on Craig's neck.

Craig choked under the blonde and looked around frantically. His blurred vision caught sight of a half empty beer bottle.

Quickly he reached for it and swung it at the blonde's head. Kenny fell to the floor and held his scalp tightly. Craig gasped and struggled to his feet.

Without warning he kicked the side of Kenny's abdomen, the blonde screamed as Craig repeatedly swung at him. The whole room became a blur and all Craig could see was Kenny. All of his morals and reasoning went out the window and the only thing that remained was his instincts. With each punch he could feel the animal in him grow and snarl viciously inside him.

There was no thought left in him, the only thing his mind told him to do was to keep striking until he won. A sudden outburst from Stan and Kyle brought his thoughts wavering back and forth from his instincts to his reasoning.

"Craig, dude, lay off him!" Stan yelled,

"Yeah, you're going to kill him!" Kyle joined

_Kill him!? _Craig furrowed his brow and slammed his fist down on Kenny's chest. _What about me!?_He thought. Where were they when Kenny had almost choked him to death? Where were they when he had been blinded by Kenny's acid spew? Where the hell were they when Tweek was getting violated from that drunken bastard!?

_Making out_, he thought. They were so mixed up in their own god damn problems that they didn't even stop to notice about his or anyone else's! all it's been their whole lives is Cartman, Kenny, and them!

They didn't care about pushing Clyde off a water tower in 8th grade, or tricking Butter's into confessing he had a crush on Eric in 9th, or even about stealing his 100$ and getting him lost in Peru when he was ten!

Craig could feel the anger boil in his veins as he continued to beat the boy under him. Kenny just cocked his head back and screamed in agony.

"Stan!" he cried for help, "Kyle!"

"Craig!" Stan yelled, grabbing a hold of the boy's arm. "Stop!"

"Fuck off, Marsh!" Craig swung his arm to the side, forcing Stan to the floor, "This doesn't concern you!"

Kyle ran to Stan's side and looked up at Craig with hatred glowing in his green eyes. He screamed a battle cry and went running toward Craig as fast as he could. Suddenly he landed on Craig's back and started pulling the teen backwards.

Craig hissed angrily at the red head and struggled to toss him off. Meanwhile Kenny laid on the ground, holding his stomach warily and coughing up droplets of blood. Kyle eventually was thrown to the side, next to his boyfriend Stan, and Craig looked back down at the blonde under him.

He felt no compassion for him at all and with a quick crack of his knuckles he raised his hand to strike. A shaking hand grasped a hold of his fist and held it firmly in place. Craig growled and slammed the person against a wall. "Stan I though I told yu-" he stopped in the midst of his tracks. The person he had slammed into a wall was not Stan or Kyle. He reached a hand out and called sympathetically. "Tweek!"

The blonde stood there, staring at the hand frightened.

"Tweek, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" he stepped closer to Tweek, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tweek screamed and smacked his hand away. Craig felt as if a bullet had been shot through his heart. The blondegasped and looked down at his hand, then back at Craig. With a quick bolt, he dashed outside of the house. Craig quickly followed at his heels, stopping at the door.

"Tweek!" he called after the blonde, the cold, winter night greeted him as he stepped out the door. "Tweek!" he repeated, stopping in his tracks. Tweek didn't stop to even look back. He just kept running until he disappeared off into the distance. Craig felt waves of hurt wash over him as he hit the side of the house in frustration. He looked back inside to find everyone surrounding Kenny. "This…" Craig whispered, walking up to the blonde coughing on the floor. "This is all your fault!" he screamed. Kenny looked up at him in fear and held his hands up. Suddenly the blonde was raised off the ground by his collar.

"It's all your fault!" He whispered, raising a hand in the air.

But…something in him stopped him. He couldn't force himself to make the final blow

"Finish him off!" Someone cheered from with in the crowed.

"No…" Craig shook his head. "He's nothing but trash, and like trash, I'll let him rot!" He let the boy fall to floor and turned around and walked out the front door, feeling the unforgiving cold of November surround him.

Leaves cracked underneathhis feet as he aimlessly walked down the street. Slowly the numbing on his fist and face faded and was replaced with a stinging ache. Gently he traced his fingers over his right eye and winced, but that didn't compare at all to the pain he felt in his heart. It felt like someone had shot him and left him there to slowly die there on the cold ground, alone. Tweek had stomped on it, and left it there for the strong beat to die to a slow murmur.

"Tweek!" he whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes.

he stopped in the middle of the street and grabbed his chest, falling to his knees he lifted his head up and screamed into the empty night air.

From a far distance Tweek bowed his head, hearing a faint cry in the thick cold…

* * *

**Craigy-poo is the sex! **

**I really do hope this is so much better than the last one and it wasn't just all of my imagination. Tell me what you think and review! Thanks for reading ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**This chapter took me forever and honestly, I don't know how well I did on it…**

**I just am not feeling too confident about this story anymore.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The sounds of his phone going off forced the eyes of a very drowsy Craig open. He yawned tiredly and searched around his nightstand for his phone. Finding it with his hand he flipped it open and brought it to his face, making morning groans into the receiver.

"Hello" he slurred.

"Craig?" He heard a deep voice call through the speaker.

"What do you want, Token?" Craig moaned, obviously disturbed from the rude awakening. He sighed and waited impatiently for his friend to reply.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Token asked, his voice raised an octave.

Craig nodded, even though Token couldn't see the gesture from over the phone. Token could hear the rustling of the sheets against the receiver and guessed that meant yes.

"I called to see if you made it home alright last night, you know; you left the party in such a rush and all, so I thought I'd…" his sentenced trailed off. He could feel the discomfort of the conversation by Craig's sudden change in breathing.

"But, uh…obviously you um-made it home okay, so I-I guess I'll just, you know…call you later." Token stuttered, awkwardly. Craig just sighed and slammed his phone shut, not even bother to say goodbye.

He closed his eyes and laid there for a few moments, listening to the rustling of plates downstairs and the chatter of his parents. They talked for a few minutes, their conversation muffle by the floor and ceiling. Eventually he heard the front door open and close, signaling they had just left for work.

Craig rolled over on his back and stretched, letting his feet hang off of the bed. Sitting up, he swung himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, feeling his muscles ache with pain with each step. Flipping the bathroom light on he looked in the mirror, shocked to see a huge bruise covering the right side of his face.

His mouth was swollen and had cuts to veering off to the side of his face. "Damn, Kenny sure can throw a punch." He said to himself, running his fingers gently over his eye and lips. His throat had a faint outline from where Kenny had attempted to choke him and. his knuckles were a dark purple. However those weren't the thing that hurt the most. Slowly images of a flustered blond with dark brown eyes filled his mind.

Craig's stomach turned uneasily and waves of nausea washed over him. Quickly, he made his way over to the toilet and let part of last night's dinner expel from his body. He shook his head in frustration and tried his hardest to keep the rest of what was left down. However, his attempts served futile as he leaned over the toilet and hunched his back, miserably throwing up the second portion of his meal.

He fell down to the ground and leaned his head against the counter, letting his stomach calm down.

"Tweek," Craig mouthed, feeling his stomach turn again. However, this was a different feeling. Instead of rushing current of nausea, a flock butterflies brushed there wings against his insides, causing his stomach to jump in excitement.

Craig held his breath and slammed his bruised fist against the tile floor.

"Why can't I figure out these…feelings" Craig lightly bobbed his head against the counter, grimacing at the pain in his left hand. _Why do I feel this way?_ Craig thought to himself, looking down at his swollen knuckles.

"I didn't feel this way until him and Kenny…" he said aloud, not wanting to finish the rest of his sentence. In fact, if it were anyone else, Craig wouldn't have given two shits about it. The fact that it was Tweek, his Tweek, that made him feel so-so outraged!

_My Tweek!? _Craig thought…

"What the hell is going on with me!?" Craig whined, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Tweek is my best friend, that's all he's ever been and all he'll ever be!" he tried to convince himself, feeling the butterflies jolt in a frenzy around his chest, slowly making their way up his throat. _My Tweek!_ The words replayed in his head, making him clamp his eyes shut in annoyance.

Suddenly the sound of clashing silverware diverted his attention away for the time being. Slowly he stood up and made his way out to the hallway. His feet silently brushed against the carpet as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. The kitchen light casted an orange shadow into the dark room and a small figure darted back and forth on the floor.

He entered the kitchen doorway to find his little sister, Ruby, sitting down at the breakfast table. She had long, wavy, red hair that cut off at her chest and freckles that danced around her rosy, red, cheeks. Her dark green eyes looked up from her cereal and fixed on the right side of his face. Her brow rose in question as her gaze moved back and forth at his marks.

"You look like shit," she said, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah? Well I feel like shit," Craig replied, making his way over to the fridge.

"Is it from the fight with that McCormick kid?"

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Its South Park, Word travels fast." She looked back down at her cereal, stirring it mindlessly with her spoon.

And she was right, this was South Park, and in a town so small, news made its way around like wild fire. Craig shook his head and took a seat across from her, staring at his sister's bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"So, is it?" She looked back up at her brother.

"Yeah…" he sighed, pulling his hands behind his neck.

"Better hope mom and dad don't find out."

Again, she was right. If his parents found out, he was done for; and even worse, if they found out the reason for it, he might as well have killed himself now. His parents were known to have a temper, more then once has he had to lie about a mark on his arm or a scar on his back. He groaned and threw his head on the table, feeling the smooth wood caress his face. His sister held her breath, sitting across from him silently, just staring down at her untouched meal. He could tell she had something on her mind but knew she'd spill it if she really wanted to

So they sat there in silence, minutes moved by and her cereal turned soggy. She picked up the blue plastic bowl and sat it gently in the sink, rinsing it sloppily before sitting back down and staring at her lap. Her eyes darted back and forth from Craig to the floor, but she didn't say anything. She just sat there, holding her breath, awkwardly.

"Is it true?!" She suddenly asked, catching him off guard.,

"Is what true?" he raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her green eyes questioningly.

"Nothing" she looked down.

"What?"

She sat there, silently playing with her thumbs.

"Ruby, out with it!"

"Well…" she started to say but decided against it and looked to the side, trying her hardest to ignore her brother's stare.

"C'mon kiddo, you know you can ask me anything."

She looked up and gulped.

"Is it true…"she began, "That you..." she trailed off, trying to make an obvious gesture with her hands.

Craig looked at his sister and sighed, trying his hardest not to lose his patience with her.

"That I what?"

She returned to her silent gaze at the floor

"Ruby!" Craig almost yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

Ruby jumped and opened her mouth, letting the words flow out before she even had a chance to register what she was saying,

"That you have a boner for Tweek?"

Craig stood up in his seat and looked down at his sister in shock. "Where the hell did you hear that!?" he almost screamed at her, throwing his fist in the air defensively.

"Well…They said it was the rea-"

"Wait!" Craig interrupted, "Who?!"

"Shelly Marsh and-"

"Shelly? She wasn't even there!"

He stood there for a minute with his fingers on his chin, then something clicked in his mind and he furrowed his brow in anger.

"Stan, That bastard!" Craig growled, clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry Craig, I didn't mean to-" Ruby began, trying to calm her brother down, but was cut off by Craig, holding a hand out in front of him.

"Don't be." He sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong."

They both stood there in silence for a few moments until Craig turned and stormed into the living room, he made his way to the door and pulled his shoes on. Ruby followed close behind him and stared at him skeptically.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching her brother haul on his jacket.

"To pay my deer friend, Stan, a little visit." He said sarcastically.

"C'mon Craig, You don't look up to another fight."

"Who said I was going to fight him?" Craig opened the door, taking a step out into the biting cold.

"Craig!" Ruby protested, grabbing a hold of his arm. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Fine…" he slammed the door shut and pressed his back up against the wall, crossing his arms.

Yet again, she was right. His body was defiantly not up for another beating, and although he was able to shake off Stan last night he was more then sure that stan could take him down easily. Marsh, after all, was the the schools quarterback. He stared down at his sister annoyingly, shoving his middle finger in her face. She smiled and returned the favor, mouthing the words _thank you ._ He shrugged it off and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hey!" she barked at him, running her fingers through her long locks. He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around tiny body, leading her in the kitchen.

**-Later that night-**

Ruby and him had spent the remainder of the day watching old cartoons and cheesy Disney movies that they had enjoyed when they were little. A few episodes of Red Racer even made its way onto their screen, and although he'd never admit it, Craig found himself enjoying his favorite childhood show. Ruby laughed and giggled every time she had caught her brother staring brightly at the TV.

They ordered a pizza and sat at the table, joking and laughing like when they were little. Craig didn't realize how long it'd been since they'd last actually hung out until this afternoon. It made him sad thinking how little time he actually had left with his sister until he went off to collage.

"Ruby?" he had commented, stuffing scraps of cheese in his mouth

"Yeah…?"

"Am…I, you know, a good brother?"

She cocked her head back in confusion and lifted her brow in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think I'm an alright brother?" he bowed his head, avoiding eye contact with her

She sat there for a moment and then started laughing like a hyena, holding her stomach in her hands, "god, you're a dumbass!" Craig looked at her confused and bit down on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Of course you're a good brother," she forced through fits of laughter. Craig just leaned back in his chair and looked at his sister. She had really grown up to be a beautiful young lady. When they were little, he had always picked on her and made fun of her red hair and freckles, claiming she had no soul; but now, looking at her, her eyes shaped in tiny little crescents as she stared buoyantly up at him, he realized just how wrong he was. He stood up in his seat and bent down, hugging her tightly.

She stiffened and asked, concerned, "Craig, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and just continued to cherish the moment, incase he'd never have another chance to be with his sister like this again. She slowly relaxed and hugged him back, not asking questions.

It was now eight thirty and Craig sat in his room, listening to his iPod. Ruby was downstairs, talking to her friend on the phone. He could hear her giggle and scream from the living room and smiled faintly to himself. His parents hadn't come home yet and a part of him hoped they wouldn't. Some nights they got stuck in the office until the late hours of the night so they just decided to spend the night at a cheap motel or even sleep in their office. However the chances of that were very slim and he sighed, rolling over on his back.

Music drowned out the thoughts he was trying to avoid but it couldn't extinguish the faint butterflies that bumped against the walls of his stomach. _Gas_, he had tried to tell himself, but he knew better. He knew he had to come to terms with these _new_ feelings of his eventually. But for now, he supposed he could weigh it out for the evening and just enjoy the rest of the day. He listened on and off to Ruby's conversation downstairs and to the music that hummed majestically in his ears. His foot swayed back and forth to the steady beat that dance around him; and his head swayed from side to side, his hair falling in his eyes.

Suddenly the sounds of the front door slamming open brought him out if his trance as angry footstep slammed against the ground. "Craig!" he heard his father scream from the living room. He felt his stomach turn in disgust as he sat up and made his way out to the hallway. His father was waiting for him at the end of the staircase, staring up at him with furious eyes. Step, by step, Craig could feel his father's gaze on him intensify and burn as he made his ways down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he noticed Ruby looking at him with frightened eyes at the kitchen doorway.

"What the hell is this I hear about you getting in a fight with Stuart's son!?" He yelled, taking notice in his son's swollen face.

Craig just shrugged and looked down at his feet. He could already feel the lashing of his father's belt press against his skin. Thomas closed his fist in anger and stepped closer to his son, letting spit spray on his face as he talked.

"What was that?" he asked, Craig didn't moved, he just stood, coldly staring at the ground; awaiting his beating.

Thomas smiled and then shook his head, "Oh and what's this I hear about your little affection toured the Tweak's kid?" he slurred, obviously buzzed. Craig closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying his hardest to maintain his anger.

"No son of mine is going to grow up to be a faggot!" His father screamed, "You hear me!?" his cheeks burned a bright red as he lashed his anger out on his son.

Craig just clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, counting to ten slowly in his head (a little trick Mr. Mackey had taught him)

He then turned toward Ruby and shook his head, taking a step toward her, "and you!" he pointed a stubby finger at her. "Don't think I forgot about you!" he slurred. Ruby's eyes widened and she took a step back, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Look at you!" he commented, looking her up and down. "You're nothing but a slut, just like your good-for-nothing Mother!" he stumbled at her, waving his hands in the air. She shook her head and continued to back away from him.

Then she stopped. Her back pressed up against the kitchen counter. So, she stood there with her head bowed. "You've got no place else to hide now, you little cunt!" Thomas screamed at her, she flinched and covered her face, rubbing the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her?" Craig's voice rang; His father turned around and looked at him shockingly. He smiled devilishly and turned around, raising a hand up to strike her. Suddenly Craig jumped at his father, hitting his face quickly.

Anger rose on his face as he turned around to face his son. "Boy, have you entered a world of pain now!" Suddenly a surge of pain bolted through Craig as his father's hand stroked his face furiously. He flew back to the ground and sat there, motionless, waiting for the strike of his father's belt to lash against his skin. But instead of pulling out his belt and whipping Craig until thousands of marks covered his back he swung his leg toward his son's stomach and kicked him mercilessly into fetal position. Blow after blow, he felt the wind being knocked out of him. The only thing that kept him from giving up was Ruby's frightened cries.

No matter what, he would not let his father lay a hand on her!

So he laid there, letting his father kick and beat him until he became winded. He looked down at his son one last time and smirked.

"Pansy!" he hissed, spitting on the boy before making his way upstairs to his room. Ruby hurriedly made her way to his side and bent down, helping him sit upright. "Are you okay!" she asked. He grimaced at her touch on his bruised skin but nodded. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she examined her brother's body to check out his injuries.

"Hey…" he whispered warily, whipping away one of her tears, "don't worry about me." He bent his head down for a moment to hide his pain and then took a deep breath. When he looked up he smiled weakly up at her.

"are you alright?" he asked, grabbing one of her arms to inspect for signs of a mark or bruise. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" she pulled her arm away from him and stood up, glaring down at her brother. "Why the hell did you do that!" she almost screamed at him.

Craig looked defensively up at her and shook his head, "Because, you're the only baby sister I have!" He answered, cross, "and if something ever happened to you…" he trailed off, his voice cracking in midsentence. "I-I don't know what I'd do," he whispered honestly, feeling tears well in his eyes.

Her face softened and she kneeled back down next to him, wrapping her arms lightly around his shoulders.

"You're my only brother, and if you really mean what you say, you start taking better care of yourself!" she demanded. "If something happened to you…who would be here to take care of me?" she asked.

Craig's heart stopped, _who would be here to take care of me!?_ He had never thought of that, he bowed his head on his sister's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise!" he sobbed

* * *

**Author's comment**

**Craig's father is such a douche!**

**I wanted to make up for the last, god awful chapter I made. Just reading it makes me cringe on how horrible it is. So I made this one more detailed and longer-ish…You have no idea how difficult this chapter was for me, I really didn't know how to describe the relationship Craig had with his sister, so I just kind of wung it!**

**No Creek fluff!! D:**

**I wanted to add more of Craig's feelings toward Tweek, but it didn't fit well with the family life setting, but I promise the next chapter will have Tweek in it!**

**Please rate and review! =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This week's been complete shit! I've probably taken my bad week out on my poor story! D: **

**really though, i feel more confident about this chapter than the last but not as confident as i'd like...enjoy, i guess**

* * *

Craig pushed school doors open and grimaced at the pain that shot through his arms and abdomen. Saturday night's beating, accompanied by Friday's, had stolen the energy that usually got him through Monday mornings. So he limped pathetically through school hallways. he tiredly rubbed the sleep out his eyes as he made his way to his locker.

He had barely gotten any sleep last night, so he just laid in his bed with a pack of ice resting on his chest; and when he finally did drift off to sleep he was rudely awoken by his sister.

"Rubes, what the fuck!?" He hauled the sheets over his head drowsily,

"Get up!" she pulled on the covers.

"Get out!" he buried his head into his pillow.

"No, someone's got to get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"It's Sunday, for Christ sakes. You know, the day of rest or some stupid shit like that." He mumbled, flipping her off.

She sighed and stuck her hands on her hips. "It's Monday, dumbass!" she corrected.

Craig inhaled a deep breath and struggled out of bed. His muscles throbbed as he stumbled his way into the bathroom. "what the fuck did i do yesterday!?" he question the little girl standing in the doorway. The swelling in his eye had gone down, but new bruises framed his chin from his father's little "gift" on Saturday.

"Sleep…" she muttered, her brow creased in worry as she examined the black scars that travled down his back. He felt her eyes on him and looked down at her. He sighed and forced a bogus smile her way. She stood there silently looking at the ground as he walked passed her, ruffling her hair.

"Well, Well, Well!" a voice inturupted his thoughts. Craig cringed and felt a shutter roll down his spine. "If it isn't muh favorite little fag, Craig Tucker!?" Eric Cartman whined beside him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. Craig grimaced and shrugged the stubby hand off him.

"Now, now, no need to get your bahls in a bunch."

"What the fuck do you want, Cartman!?" Craig could feel his anger spike up and down as Eric smiled devilishly at him.

"Why, I feel insulted. I just wanted to visit muhgood pahl Cra-"

"Not now! I'm really not in the mood, fatass!"

"Eyh! Don't call meh fat! I'm big boned!" he whined.

"Whatever…" Craig rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, nice work on Friday!"

Craig sighed and looked down at his feet as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey Cartman!" A deep voice yelled from behind them and Eric excused himself smugly, patting Craig's bruised back hard before walking off.

However Craig's lone stride didn't last long as Clyde and Token came running up to him, "Hey, Dude!" they both said simultaneously.

Both their faces drew back in shock as they caught sight of Craig's face "Some fight!" Token muttered, inspecting the bruises that covered his friends face. Craig looked down, wanting to avoid the subject.

Clyde (as naïve as he was) didn't catch on and smiled brightly at his friend's battle wounds. "Shit, dude, those look sick!" he cheered, "damn, I wish I would've gotten that on video!" Token pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at his friend's stupidity. "Hey, do you think one of the freshman's in the front got it on their phone!?" Clyde looked up at Token, who placed a forceful hand down on his shoulder, signaling for him to shut up.

The brunette shut his lips and glanced over at the ebony haired boy staring distantly at the ground. "C'mon, Craig; cheer up." He wrapped his arm around the other teen. Craig scrunched his face and forced back a cry of pain.

"Craig…you all right?" Token asked. The black haired boy just nodded and inhaled deeply.

"You sure…" Clyde placed a gentle hand on the boy's arm. He gritted his teeth and bit down on his lip.

"Dude, you're not even close to okay!" Token stepped in front of Clyde, looking down at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine, I swear." Craig looked up at his friends and gave them the same melancholy smile he had given his sister that morning. They both looked at him unsurely. "I swear!" Craig lifted his hands in the air and flashed them a toothy grin. They seemed to loosen up a bit and smile back. "So, do you guys want to…"

His sentence trailed off when he saw a flash of wild blonde hair dart across his eyes

"Tweek!" he screamed at the blondedown the hallway, Clyde and Token looked at each other uneasily.

Tweek's eyes darted across to Craig's. His gaze widened and a disgruntled cry escaped his lips. Hurriedly he shuffled his books out of his lockers and turned the opposite way, escaping into the crowed of students. Craig stared at the now empty spot in the hallway and felt his stomach turn in dissatisfaction. _He-he ignore me! _Craig thought in disbelief.

"What the hell was that!?" Craig looked back at his friends in fury. They both looked down at the ground, shuffling there feet awkwardly. Craig didn't result to his predictable rage of anger, instead he leaned himself against a locker and looked down at his hands, studying them with much concentration.

"Is it because…Friday…I?" The 4 minute warning bell rang throughout the hallway, Token and Clyde looked at each other for a second before looking back at Craig.

"Hey, we better be off to class."

"See you…" Craig said distantly.

They both gave each other one last glance before walking down the hallway.

Things were just not going right for Craig. He closed his lids and felt the tears start to well in his eyes. He flared his nostrils and slammed his black and blue hand into a locker. Remaining was a small imprint where his fist had struck.

Craig slid down the cold locker and sat on the floor. The hallway was empty and silence dominated every corner. _I'm alone…_he thought. Token and Clyde were their own friends. sure they were known as being part of Craig's Gang, but really, they only counted him as someone they hung out with, not a close friend. He was pretty sure Kenny hated him now, and even if he didn't it was evident things would never be normal between them again. And then there was Tweek, Tweak! He was (yes, _was_) his best friend, the person he could tell anything to, and he screwed it up.

Craig could have easily blamed Kenny for their separation, but he knew better. Kenny was drunk and his sense of morals were long gone by the time Craig had even arrived at the party. No, this was all Craig's fault. He should have just let Kenny leave when he had the chance, but no, he was so blinded by anger and heart break that he didn't even care who he hurt in the process. So Tweek got the blunt end of the deal and ended up thrown against a wall. Damnit, if he could just go back and just…

No, that was impossible. There was no point in playing the _what if _game. It only made you realize your mistakes more and left an empty feeling in your depths of his stomach. So Craig sat there, listening to the silence that surrounded him. Usually when he cut class it was either with Clyde or Kenny. They would sit on the roof and smoke or go stand out behind the bleachers in the football field.

"Aw, SHIT!" Craig suddenly opened his eyes at the loud outburst. He recognized the voice instantly and looked up to find a dirty blonde standing in front of him. His cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were chapped from constantly biting on them. "Thomas?" Craig whispered at the teen. His stomach turned as he remembered his idolization toward the boy in elementary school.

"Craig?" Thomas smiled down at the black haired boy.

Craig couldn't believe who he was looking at. Him and Thomas had been pretty close when they were little, but he dropped him when him and Tweek started hanging out because Tweek always freaked out when Thomas shouted obscenities randomly. Thomas blinked suddenly and jerked his head to the side, "Cock sucker!" he bit his lip and looked down frustratingly. Craig felt a warm sensation spread through him stomach as listened to Thomas-listening to him talk always made him sooo happy!

Thomas had tourettes, which meant he could say anything to anyone and not get in trouble. But that's not what drew the two boy's close when they were young. It all started when Craig invited Thomas over to watch Red Racer together. Craig and him were just sitting their watching intently when suddenly a loud ring went off .

"Ass Fucker!" Craig smiled and stood up.

"Ngh-c-Craig, where are you going?" he bit down on his lip.

"Laundry, be back in a minute okay."

Craig took off down the hall and into the laundry room. Thomas sat there on the couch, watching Red Racer alone. His mouth blasting out words like "Titty sprinkles," or "Ball Tickler!" He rubbed the back of his neck furiously, trying his hardest to control himself. _It must be getting on Craig's nerves, _he thought.

Several minutes passed and Thomas realized that Craig wasn't back. So he studied the door intensely, as if trying to make the boy come join him again. However instead he heard a disgruntled scream from behind the door. Instantly he darted toward it and turned the knob.

The door flew open and Thomas found himself surrounded by a pool of bubbles.

"Aw, SHIT!" Thomas screamed.

"Thomas!?" Craig yelled from under a pile of purple bubbles.

Thomas looked unsurely at the corner of the room before diving into the ocean of suds. Instantly he closed his burning eyes and shut his soap filled mouth. He swam fast though the bubbles and franticly grabbed the walls in hopes of finding the ebony haired boy.

He threw his hands in front of him, to the side, and behind him; grabbing anything he could find. Suddenly he caught a heavy pile of cloth in his hands and pulled on it.

"Thomas…" he heard right from under him. He grabbed onto Craig and led him through the soap filled maze. Once they reached the exit, they both fell to the floor and let out feverous coughs.

"You okay?!" Craig gasped, pulling his soggy hat off.

"Monkey SHIT!"

"You're okay…" Craig smiled.

Thomas returned the favor and sat on the floor with Craig for a good ten minutes before Craig flashed a wide smile and laid with his hands behind his head.

"What?" Thomas raised a brow curiously.

"Oh nothing…"

"C'mon, tell me!"

Craig looked over at him and then laughed.

"Ngh-Come Guzzler-"Thomas grimace..."what?"

"Hm…well," Craig pulled at Thomas's soggy clothes and laughed, "I got to do your laundry!" Thomas stared down at the laughing boy for a few moments until he found a smile snake across his face too.

The first time Craig had met Thomas was after he had stopped Cartman from going on Dateline, after the show Craig had walked up to him had wrapped an arm around his back, "wow, you're the coolest kids in the world! If I could call Chris Hanson an asshole licking dick-fart to his face, I'd be sooo happy!" Thomas stepped back and looked at him in shock.

"You would!"

Craig nodded "could I just, like…hangout with you sometime, do your laundry, maybe?"

It struck him odd that the reason most people hated him was the reason Craig like him so much. His strange ticks and constant swearing didn't seem to bother the boy in the least. Craig…was the only person that ever made him feel normal.

So now, the two former best friends stood in the hallway staring hazily at each other. Thomas looked back in shock to find tears in Craig's hazel eyes.

"Craig!?" he gasped, "are you…crying."

Craig didn't answer; he just bowed his head and continued to sob.

"Craig!" Thomas took a seat next to him on the floor, placing a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas?" Craig breathed between sobs.

"Yeah, Craig?"

"I-I'm so sorry…"

Thomas sat there speechless next to the Ebony haired boy. What was he sorry for, he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, the two boy's hadn't spoken to each other for years.

"EAT SHIT!" Thomas bit his lip, "for what?"

"for ignoring you…"

Thomas felt his stomach turn. It made him uncomfortable to see Craig cry like this, it was so unlike him. The only time he'd ever seen him actually cry is when Stripe died when he was ten.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy next to him. He didn't know what else to do. The teen looked so beaten down and alone. Which is exactly how he felt. Craig buried his face in Thomas's shoulder, staining his yellow sweatshirt.

"Hey Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to come over this afternoon…maybe do some laundry or something?"

Craig just nodded his head weakly and rested himself on Thomas's shoulder.

"Aw SHIT!"

* * *

**OK! I lied, i told you that Tweek would be in this, and well...he's in like one sentence. I'M SO SORRY!!! D':**

**but...Thomas is here to save the day! Erg, i've completely strayed away from my original ideas and this story is turning into a complete mess. i can't type worth shit and i gots a cold! **

**Anyway, Thanks for taking the time to read and remember, reviews would make me sooo happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Old people, that's what Thomas's house smells like. The front door creaked open as the two boys entered the well decorated house. Craig eyed the murals and pictures that hung on the neutral walls. Each one surrounded by a unique, elegant frame. It had been years since Craig had stepped a foot inside Thomas's house, yet nothing had changed. He found himself wondering over by a shelf full of books and traced their smooth backs with the tips of his fingers.

Thomas was like Token. He had beautiful antiques and things that would never be used. China plates and cups sat at a dining room table that has never been eaten at. Books sat on walls of shelves that would never be read. And a white coated fireplace had logs in them that have never been burned. Yes, he was like token. He had all the things in the world that people wished they had, yet never put them to good use. It only proved that just because you have nice things, doesn't mean you deserve them.

Thomas's mother was no were in sight, Craig frowned and felt his stomach turn in disgust.

He hated that bitch. She made up any excuse she could to be away. Either busy at work or away on business, she was never home. The reason behind this was her son. Like his parents, Thomas's mom didn't give two shits about him. She was nice when they were little, she always supported him and did everything in her power to make people understand his condition, but one day…she just snapped.

She picked Thomas up by his collar and smacked him right across the face. She had said she couldn't take it any more and that she was going to leave him like his father did.

His mother made him leave after that. Thomas told him that she apologized and that she had had a hard day at work, but ever since then, she's been nonexistent in her son's life.

"COCK SUCKER!" Craig looked up and inspected the boy in front of him. He was biting his small, pink lips and His cheeks were bright red. His wild blonde hair hung just above his eyes. He held the same embarrassed look as someone else her knew quite well…someone he was aching to see right now.

"Craig?" he whispered. The room was still and sunlight streamed the golden curtains that hung on the neatly crafted windows. Thomas slowly inched closer to the other boy. Craig held his breath as familiar scents filled his nostrils, Tears started to well in his eyes. Thomas's hand rested gently on his face, his thump gently caressing his cheek. "I'm here for you…" he breathed, just inches away; slowly he leaned in until his lips brushed gently against Craig's.

Craig turned away and started walking toward the front door. "I'm sorry." He began, holding the doorknob. "I can't do this!" Confusion hung on Thomas's face as he watched the ebony haired boy step out in the sunlight.

"Wait, Craig!" He protested, running up to the boy in the doorway. "I-I'm so sorry, please don't go!" Craig stood there for a few moments, staring at the ground.

"Thomas…I can't…."

"Aw SHIT!" Thomas grabbed the ebony haired boy's arms and pulled him in slowly.

"Please, I didn't mean to, it just sort of…happened!"

"Thomas-I…" Craig glared up at him, "I need to go."

"Craig!"

"Let go!" Craig hissed, feeling his body tense.

Thomas sighed and let the boy's hand fall to his side. Craig turned away coldly and walked out the front door. Leaving Thomas all alone, looking at the spot Craig once stood.

_Hurt, denied, lonely_. That is what he felt. No one wanted him, not his mom, not his dad, and defiantly not the kids at school. Maybe every one would be better off if he were dead. Thomas slowly sank down the side of the doorway and watched the ebony haired boy walk away in anger. It was mistake to invite him over, he knew that. He-he just wanted to see him again, after all those years he had watched Craig from a distance. Loathing on how their friendship used to be and how close they were.

However it wasn't friendship he was after. Over the years he had yearned over the tall, black haired boy. Lust had slivered his way through his mind and twisted his thoughts. Tweek was a lucky fellow; Craig obviously had his heart set on him; even if he wasn't ready to accept it.

He had lost... Any chance he had to redeem their friendship was long gone by now. Nothing he did or said could change that.

_Maybe not!_ He thought, quickly he stood up and made a run down the street after the boy. Snow fell mercilessly from the sky as he stormed after Craig. He caught sight of the ebony haired boy. Swallowing hard her closed his eyes and leaped toward the boy in front of him.

Suddenly he was on the ground, tangled on top of a furious Craig. Thomas held his breath and leaned down. There was no turning back; he was already too far in to back out now. His lips crushed onto Craig's. Craig didn't kiss back; he just laid there, looking angrily up at Thomas.

Thomas closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of Craig's face. He continued to kiss the boy under him, stroking his face softly. Thomas could feel Craig's heart begin to beat faster and he felt his mouth start to kiss back. Thomas smiled and licked Craig's bottom lip. Craig obeyed and opened his mouth, slipping sliding his tongue skillfully against Thomas's.

The two boys laid there on the ground, kissing each other feverishly. Craig knew what he was doing, he knew who he was doing it with and he knew very well that he shouldn't be, but he was far past caring. Although they weren't the lips he wanted to feel, they proved to be a good replacement. Thomas skillfully kissed his neck, brushing his tongue down his collar bone.

A moan stifled in Craig's throat as he felt his pants grow tight. Thomas smiled and bit down gently on the other boy's neck, feeling the bulge in his pants. He wanted to hear the boy under him plea in pleasure, he wanted to feel his hands run across his soft skin.

What Craig wanted and what Thomas wanted were completely different things. Craig yearned for a distraction and Thomas searched for companionship. But their two desires formed a wave a lust that washed over them both, flooding them in a pool of intimacy.

"Ahem…" they were both brought out of there trance and looked up at a certain blond in an orange sweatshirt.

"k-Kenny!?" Craig sat up and held his hands up in defense. What was expected to be a look of hatred was a huge grin and magestic eyes.

"Nice score there, buddy!" he laughed, looking at the ebony haired boy in satisfaction.

"Buddy?" Craig cocked his brow in confusion. "you still consider me your friend?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well…Friday night…"

"That!? Oh dude, don't worry about it, I was wasted. Besides if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me!"

Thomas sat their on the ground, staring at the two boys in utter confusion.

Kenny's smile soon disappeared when he caught a sight of his friend's bruised face. "Shit dude, did I do that?"

Craig looked down at the ground and sighed, "Some of it…"

"Some?" Kenny and Thomas asked in unison.

The sound of Craig's phone diverted their attention.

"Hello?"

"Craig!" he heard his sister yell.

"Rubes, you okay?"

"yeah, but you won't be if you don't hurry home soon!"

Craig nodded and flipped his phone shut; he stood up and eyed the two blondes in front of him.

"I got to go,"

"Wait dude, what about your face!?"

"Don't worry about it, just some accident."

"Accident? You don't get something like that from a fucking accident!" Kenny defended, looking at his friend with concern.

"It's fine, really!" Craig turned to leave.

Kenny sighed in defeat as Craig waved goodbye to the two boys.

His gaze trailed off to Thomas, he smiled and then looked down at the bulge that still showed through his tight jeans.

Thomas followed Kenny's gaze and looked down, shocked, at his pants.

"ASS FUCKER!" he spat out, Kenny laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

"You're alright kid…"

* * *

**AN: OH MY GOD! I'm sorry, i've been such a bad writer and havn't worked on this story in forever!! Thomas seems to be people's least favorite person in the reviews, but trust me he's important in the outcome of the story. To be perfectly honest, he remind me of Tweek. **

**they both can't controle things that come out of their mouth, their blonde (me likey! XDD) and they have bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. **

**No one could ever replace tweek through, trust me! Please, don't lose faith in me yet. Oh and thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, feedback is what keeps me making this story for you. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby!" Craig slammed the front door shut. His sister stood by the staircase, staring at him with frightened eyes.

"Craig!" A stern voice yelled. He cringed and looked at his parents, they both held the same look, a look of hatred. His father stumbled forward with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Ruby, go to your room." Craig demanded, casting a quick glance at her. She nodded and ran up the stairs. Craig waited until he heard her bedroom door shut.

"So, what's it going to be today dad? Another slap in the face or how about a nice kick the ribs?" Craig jeered.

"How dare you talk to your father like that, you little shit!" his mother hissed.

Her eyes were grey and tired. Craig sighed; there was a time when his mother was quite beautiful. She used to have long golden hair that hung down her back and bright blue eyes that lit up every time she looked at him or ruby. Now, she had damaged blonde hair with grey roots that was always pinned in a sloppy bun. Her face looked like it had aged 30 years and her teeth were yellow and missing. It seemed her personality changed with her appearance.

She wasn't the same women he knew as his mother.

She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Craig looked down. "You're nothing but a mistake!" She continued.

Craig looked up and raised a hand. She flinched and snapped her eyes shut. Craig sighed and put his hand down…he couldn't do it.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and looked up at her son. "Wha-Why?"

"Honey!" Thomas yelled, stepping between her and Craig. "How dare you even think about hitting your mother?!"

"Hah!" Craig felt his stomach churn. "You two don't deserve the names mom and dad."

His mother bowed her head and started walking to the kitchen. His father just stood there, looking angrily down at his son.

"You must enjoy pain." his father grabbed his caller.

"Oh, I just love it!"

"Don't be a smart ass with me boy!"

"Then just get it over with. Hit me; punch me, just do it!"

Thomas Glared down at his son, hatred burning in his green eyes.

"Just do it!" Craig hissed between his teeth.

His fathers nostrils flared and he raised his hand, "gladly." His hand sliced through the air, aiming towards Craig.

A loud scream filled the room as a blonde figure fell to the ground. Craig stared down at the woman crying on the ground.

"Wah- Julia?"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" she stared up at Thomas with hurt eyes.

"You-you bastard!" Craig glared up at his father.

"I was aiming for you!"

His father stumbled forward only to be stopped by Julia. "Craig, go up stairs!" she yelled.

"But-?"

"GO!" she screamed. Craig nodded and headed up the stairs, seeing his father slap his mother in the corner of his eye. There was no way he was related to that cold blooded bastard.

Craig slammed his door shut and held his head in his hands. Anger coursed through his veins. He screamed in frustration and swung his fist into the wall, making a hole.

Couldn't he just go one day without everything turning into complete hell? First Tweek, then Dad, and now…ruby, he bowed his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. It's not fair she has to go through this shit too.

As soon as he turned 18 they were out of there. He'd probably take her to Denver with him when he set off for college. His parents were too poor to pay for a custody battle anyway, and even if they'd tried to, he had a life time of scars on his back to earn his favor.

Only one more year and she was free.

"Craig?" he heard his sister whisper through the paper thin walls.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

A long silence filled the space between them.

"For what?" he finally asked.

"….for being there."

"Heh, who else would do it?" He smiled. "Besides you're my baby sister…protecting you comes with the job."

He heard her giggle and then sighed.

"Hey Craig?"

"Huh?"

"What happened?" he heard her voice crack into a tiny whisper. "When did things get so bad?"

"I don't know kiddo, I just don't know."

Craig leaned his head against the wall…he needed to get away from it all, just for a night. He needed to get wasted, or laid or something; anything to make the night bearable.

"Hey rubes!" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out; call me if anything goes wrong, okay."

"Okay."

Craig nodded and opened his window; zipping up his hoody he stuck his foot outside into the cold night. Slowly he crawled out onto the roof, careful not to slip on a piece of black ice. Quickly he reached for his window and shut it but before it was closed all the way he lifted his mouth up to the window and whispered. "Love you Rubes."

He heard a faint _love you too_ before slamming it shut. Quietly he stood up and walked toward the nearest tree; making sure it he was clear from any windows he began his climb down. Frost nipped at his fingers as ice hung from the branches.

Hurriedly he dropped to the ground and started walking down the street. He didn't know where he was going on a Monday night but wherever it was it was probably better than home.

Then a certain blonde came to his mind and a smile crept its way onto his lips.

"This is going to be an interesting night, indeed."

* * *

**NA: So sorry it took so long...again! **

**Hm...three blondes, one Craig, who do you think it will be?? xDD. Truthfully I'm losing my creative juices, I don't think my writing's as good as it used to be. But, hey what do I know? **

**Oh, and to top it all off, it's another really short chapter. I probably could have written more but i thought it would be more appropriate to put everything into the next chapter. which is still somewhere locked in my mind. So anyway, hope you enjoyed, and remember that reviews make me SOOOOOO happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOO sorry for not writing lately. The past few months have been really hard on me, I've had my heart broken and fixed and broken again! It's hard to write about love and drama when you're going through it yourself. I feel bad for all the people that have been waiting patiently for my next chapter and promise I will update for frequently. Anyway, enough about my boring life, I hope you enjoy. This chapter really took a lot to make.**

* * *

"SHIT!"

"Hello?"

"Kenny!?"

"dude, what's up?"

"I need your help!"

--

There was a nock at the door. The blonde on the couch looked up from his book to see someone standing outside the window. He dropped the hard back and rushed over to the door.

"Craig?" he said, swinging the door open.

"Thomas!" the ebony haired boy screamed, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Thomas could smell the alcohol hanging from his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas questioned, forcing the drunken teen off of him

"I wanted to see my buddy!"

Craig smiled and leaned in to kiss him but Thomas quickly dodged and let Craig stumble forward into the couch.

"What did ya do that for!?" Craig slurred.

Thomas shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Craig giggled and looked dizzily up at the blonde in front of him. "Two, four….seven."

"Seven!?"

"Maybe eight." Craig smiled.

"Craig!"

"Thomas!" Craig laughed, rolling onto the floor. Suddenly he stopped and started crawling on all fours to the kitchen. "Got any wine?" he asked.

"No, ugh…my mom doesn't care for it."

"Bullshit, your mom used to chug that shit!" Craig screamed as he rummaged through Thomas's cabinets.

"Craig, I really don't have any!"

"C'mon, it's got to be here somewhere!" Craig bit his lip

"Craig, please just come sit on the couch and-"

"Hah, found it!" Craig cheered. Popping the lid off, he greedily downed the red liquid, drinking at it as if he was suffering from de-hydration. Thomas sighed and watched the ebony haired boy attack the wine bottle.

Suddenly Craig stopped and looked up at the blonde. "Thomas!" he smiled. "I have a great idea!" Thomas raised a brow as Craig set the bottle down and wrapped an arm around him. "Wah-we should go upstairs and have a little party of our own."

"I don't think so." Thomas shrugged Craig's arm off of him.

"Why not!?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Thomas raised two.

_Hiccup_ "Aw, No fair I asked you first!"

"If you can answer my question then I'll go upstairs with you!"

Craig smiled and scooted closer to Thomas; he bent in close and focused on Thomas's hand for about a minute. "Four!" he stated confidently.

"Wrong." Thomas sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What!?" Craig moaned. "Best two out of three!" he demanded.

"No Craig, you lost."

"But I need you Thomas!"

Thomas bowed his head. He had waited forever to hear those words but now he wished he's never had.

"No…you don't."

Craig sighed and grabbed the wine bottle. "Kenny would've gone upstairs with me."

"Not sober."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Kenny's only horny when he's drunk."

"Why are you-_hiccup-_making things so difficult!?" Craig pouted.

"Because you don't really mean what you're saying."

"Yes I do!" Craig began. "Please Thomas, I love you!"

Thomas clinched his fist and stood up, walking toward the door.

"Get out!" he screamed.

"WH-what"? He asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I said get out!"

Craig dropped his head and brought his hands up to his face. Thomas could see his back heaving up and down and hear the small gasp coming from his mouth. Craig Tucker was crying.

"Craig…" Thomas gently shut the door.

"No one wants me!" Craig fell to the floor. "Not you, not my mom or my dad!" he let his hands fall to his sides. "Not Tweek!"

Thomas could feel his heart breaking. "Tweek…" he spat. His voice was coated by bitterness that stuck out like a broken chord on a guitar. He looked down at the boy on the floor and felt his pain. He knew what it was like to not be able to have the one you loved. Even if you were willing to do anything, there are just some things that don't compare to their hearts desire.

He sighed and knelt down beside the ebony haired boy. He placed a soft hand on his back and let his head fall onto his shoulders. "Tweek will forgive you..." Craig sighed and let the tears fall from his face shamelessly.

"I messed up bad!" he began. "I hurt him, I was the one person he could truly trust and I ruined it!" Craig slammed a hard fist on the ground. "Even if he did forgive me, I don't deserve him!"

Thomas shushed the boy in his arms and rubbed his back, reassuring him everything would okay. It was ironic, Thomas had dreamt of holding Craig for years and now he finally had his wish.

He sighed and ran his fingers through Craig's hair, twirling the long locks in soothing circles. "I need another drink…" he sniffled. Thomas shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Me too." He breathed

Craig slowly stumbled out of his arms and reached for the half empty bottle. With a loud pop the bottle came open and the boy poured the wine down his throat. Thomas just watched. There was no use in trying to stop him, he would just leave and probably hurt himself. He would just have to wait till he passed out on the floor or couch.

He sighed; tonight was going to be a long night.

Craig sat at the table, chugging the bottle as fast as he could. Suddenly he stopped and dropped the bottle. Thomas turned to find shattered glass on the floor and a drunken Craig leaning over. Quickly he rushed over to him with trash bag and held his hair back.

Craig immediately grabbed the bag and threw up in it. Thomas turned his head away and reached for the phone on the table. Quickly he dialed a number and brought it up to his ear

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"SHIT!"

"Hello?"

"Kenny?"

"Dude, what's up?"

"I need your help!"

----

There was nock at the door as Thomas expectantly opened it.

"Hey!" he greeted the blonde, giving him a quick hug,

"Hey, is he okay?" Kenny asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

Kenny nodded as they both walked toward the black haired boy at the table. His head was in his hands.

"hey there buddy, how're you feeling?" Kenny rubbed his back gently.

Craig just moaned and glared up at the blonde

"Hah, I thought so." He laughed, slamming a thermos on the table and pushing it toward the drunken boy "Drink up." Craig obeyed and opened the lid. He brought the mug to his lips and started to drink.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he spit out the green liquid.

"What the fuck is this?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" Kenny winked.

Craig groaned and pushed the drink away. "Awh, c'mon buddy. It'll make you feel better and save you from the bitch of a hangover you're in for." Craig sighed and forced the strange juice down his throat.

"That a boy." Kenny smiled.

Thomas grabbed a towel and started whipping up the mess Craig had made. Kenny looked down at the blonde on the floor and smiled.

"But Boner!" Thomas dropped the towel and covered his mouth, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Here, let me help." Kenny offered, bending down next to the blonde. He nodded and handed him another towel. "So...you and Craig?" Thomas stopped whipping and looked up at the ebony haired boy. "Don't worry, he won't remember this conversation." Kenny reassured.

Thomas sighed. "I'm hopelessly in love…"

Kenny nodded and went back to scrubbing. "Are you sure you're not just in love with the idea?"

"Maybe…I don't know. He was my first real friend."

"So, my first real friend was Cartman."

Thomas started to laugh "Cum guzzler!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but it's true." Kenny smiled. "You know, you're pretty cute when you smile…you should do it more often."

Thomas looked down and started scrubbing again. His cheeks were tinged pink. Kenny laughed and stood up. "You know, if you keep scrubbing like that the floor will be clean enough to eat off of." Thomas bit his small pink lips and stood up, throwing the towel in the sink.

"Donkey boner!" Thomas covered his mouth and shook his head. "Sorry" he whispered.

"What for?" Kenny asked.

"Doesn't it get on your nerves?"

"Nah, it's actually pretty adorable."

"Adorable..?"

"Yeah, you should see the look on your face after you curse." Kenny laughed.

Thomas looked down at the ebony haired boy. Craig was fast asleep, drooling all over his wooden table.

"Here, I'll take his legs, you get his arms."

"What!?"

"We can't just leave him here." Kenny laughed. "Lets move him to the couch."

Thomas nodded and grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulder. They both lifted the dead weight up and struggled to get him over the couch.

"damn, for a skinny shit like him he sure weighs a lot!"

"titty sprinkles!" Thomas shouted.

Craig moved and Thomas freaked out, dropping the boy in his arms, Craig's head hit the floor and Kenny dropped his feet, laughing uncontrollably at the blonde in front of him.

"Dude, this isn't funny, what if he's hurt!?"

Kenny shook his head. "Trust me; he's been hit with worse."

Thomas nodded and grabbed a hold of the boy's arms again. They both carried him over and gently laid him down on the couch.

Kenny smiled and looked over at the blonde next to him. Maybe the night wouldn't be that long afterall.

* * *

**AN: Like i said, I'm really sorry. I'm all mixed up right now and have no clue if this chapter is even good or not. Although it did kill time and gave me a chance to vent, most of Thomas' words are my own and how i currently feel right now. The next chapter will probably be less...depressing but i have no promises. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I can honestly say i don't know if i'd still be writing this if it weren't for all of you guys.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Thunder crashed onto the ground. Craig flipped over onto the floor, hitting his already soar head.

He looked up onto the other couch to see Thomas and Kenny tangled up together, fast asleep. Craig closed his eyes and remembered storming into Thomas's house and parading around like a douche bag.

"Oh god I'm such a dick!" he moaned, rubbing the back of his head. He also remembered drinking green shit that Kenny said would make his head feel better. Hah, some help that tuned out to be!

Rain tapped onto the window seal, the morning was unusually grey. The mountain air was usually clear and bright. It had been a while since they had gotten any rain, maybe it would melt away some of the snow.

He looked over at the two blondes sleeping side by side. It was the first time he'd ever actually seen Kenny sleeping with someone he hadn't had sex with. Or had he?

He quietly tip toed over to the two and look at Thomas's neck and chest. There were no signs of any hickeys or bruising and his shirt was buttoned all the way. Craig sighed in relief. The poor kid had already been through enough and a one night stand would have made it worse for him.

It was kind of weird seeing Thomas so quiet though, it was almost like seeing Tweek not twitch. The only time he had ever seen the blonde stay still was on the rare occasions when he passed out from complete exhaustion.

Ah, Tweek. The word just fit so well in his head. For years they had been best friends. Craig had always protected him from everything; he had played along with his silly games and reassured him that the underpants the gnomes wouldn't hurt him.

Why in the world would he, Craig Tucker, do such a thing? Because he loved Tweek, he knew deep down inside that he was harboring feelings for the spastic blonde but always kept those feelings buried. They were way too much for him to handle so Tweek would have gone nuts if he found out.

But still, Craig wondered what Tweek would do if he did find out. Now that Tweek was completely avoiding him he figured things couldn't get much worse for him. He could accidently have the secret spilled out or, hell, he could announce it to the whole fucking school. But no, that wouldn't be fair to Tweek. He would surly have a panic attack and probably never come to school again.

So Craig would just have to wait and let time heal his wounds.

"Gosh, I'm such a chick!" he grumbled, leaning against the wall. Now that he was thinking about it though….what if there was a way of letting Tweek know that he liked him without anyone else finding out. Craig smiled; now he was thinking. If he were going to do it though, he'd need some help from someone he knew would never tell anyone.

He looked back down at the two blondes sleeping on the couch. "Perfect!" he almost screamed.

Thomas stiffened and Kenny yawned. "Shut the fuck up Tucker!" he threw a pillow at Craig's head and turned to the side, wrapping his arms around the blonde next to him.

Thomas opened his eyes and looked up at the ebony haired boy then at Kenny. He pushed the blonde away and sat up, his cheeks tinged red. "God damnit Craig, I hate you!" Kenny yelled.

Craig flipped him off. Thomas sighed and got up and started toward the kitchen, "anyone want coffee?" Craig and Kenny both raised their and hands in unison. "Okay…" Thomas sighed.

Kenny sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is so important you woke us up for anyway!?"

"I forgot how much of a dick you are in the morning." Craig commented.

"At least I'm not one 24/7" he pointed toward Craig, "Now spill it!"

Craig sighed and sat down next to the irritable blonde. "Will you help me with something?"

"That depends" the blonde raised a brow, lighting a fresh cigarette.

"oh come on you owe me!"

"Bullshit I do!"

"Tweek!" Craig reminded. Kenny bowed his head and exhaled a trail of smoke. "And plus…" Craig left off, pointing to the blonde in the kitchen.

"How do I owe you for him?" Kenny whispered.

"Because if it weren't for me you guys wouldn't have done whatever it is you did last night."

"We didn't do anything!" Kenny said, shocked.

"Really!?" Craig asked, equally as shocked.

"Yeah, we just talked all night and fell asleep."

"Wow!" Craig was speechless. "Really!?"

Kenny nodded and blew out another puff of smoke.

Thomas returned with two mugs of coffee. "Cream or sugar?"

"No, I take mine black!" Craig grabbed the mug out of the blonde's hands.

"I'll take some sugar." Kenny winked. Thomas blushed and returned back into the kitchen.

"That kid is so adorable, just one word and bam, his face explodes."

"COCK SUCKER!" They both heard Thomas smack his hands to his lips.

"So fucking cute!" Kenny smirked.

"Anyway…back to the point, why'd you wake us up?"

"Well, I kind of need your help."

"At nine in the morning?"

Craig nodded; Kenny exhaled another trail of smoke. "What is it?"

"it has to do with a certain blonde."

Kenny raised a brow and looked protectively at Thomas.

"No!" Craig snapped. "Not that blonde!"

Kenny nodded and listened to the ebony haired boy intently.

"I need help letting know how I feel without it getting out."

"Hah, who do you think I am, god?"

"When it comes to sex and love, yeah"

"So you want to bone him?"

"Wha-NO, well…yeah but not what I meant."

"Dude, calm down!" Kenny smirked.

Craig flipped him off as Thomas returned with Kenny's mug.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Operation Craig boning Tweek!"

"Dude!" Craig snapped.

Kenny smiled and wrapped an arm playfully around Thomas.

"How are you going to do that?" Thomas questioned. "TACO JIZ!"

"Good question, how are we?" Craig looked at Kenny.

Kenny's smile grew "Oh you just leave that up to me."

"I don't know if I'd trust you." Thomas interrupted.

"That hurts." The blonde moaned.

Craig sighed and stole a cigarette from Kenny's packet. "Seriously dude, what is your plan?"

Kenny stood up. "I can't really tell you, it's more of a visual"

Craig raised a questioning brow.

"Trust me."

Craig sighed and followed Kenny to the front door. "We start by going to the drug store."

"Why?"

"Just listen to the master!" Kenny barked.

Craig opened the door and stepped outside. Suddenly the door shut and locked behind him, he turned around to see Kenny laughing at him through the window.

"What the hell!?" he screamed.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

Craig's phone chimed.

"DUDE!" Craig answered angrily.

"Haha got you!" Kenny laughed.

"This isn't funny…I really do need your help."

"And my help you will get but you'll just have to wait."

"Kenny!"

"I told you to trust me so trust me Craig; it'll be more fun if you don't know what's going on."

"Fun!?" how am I supposed to show him I like him if I don't even know what to do!"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

Craig could hear Kenny hang up. "Kenny!" he pounded on Thomas's door.

On the other side of the door Kenny smiled triumphantly at Thomas, "I love surprises, don't you!?" he winked.

Thomas smiled as they got to work on their plan to reunite the two boys...Craig still screaming angrily at the door.

* * *

**NA: This chapter was really fun to make, This story is a good way to vent on a guy that has been pissing me off. I know that this chapter is short but it only took me a few days to make so yeah... Anway, I love Kenny! He's my favorite to write about. :) ****Since this chapter was made in 2 days i'm pretty sure it's not the best. But please still review and send me feedback, it means alot to know you guys like my work! Hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:It's been a while since I've last updated. Sorry for bugging you with all of my emo shit these last few chapters. I've been a lot better lately and am ready to put this story into motion. To be honest there is no real plot yet!**

**I've been coming up with everything on the spot so far so if the story plot seems kind of random at some points I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

The sun died down behind the trees as Craig looked up at the silver cresset in the sky. He was cold, wet and completely irritated by the screaming in his left ear. He turned to the side and looked at the blonde crouching on the ground next to him. "I hate you Kenny" he whispered.

Go backwards a few hours earlier, Craig was in English class chewing on the edge of his pencil, staring blankly up at the board

"dude." Token whispered. "That's fucking gross."

Craig flipped him off and looked over to the blonde a few seats in front of him. He was twitching more than usual and tugged at his clothes nervously. He wished he knew what he was thinking. He wondered if he was thinking about him…

"Some would say that Romeo and Juliet had an unconditional love," his English teacher preached.

Craig sighed and closed his eyes.

The teacher set her hand on Craig's desk. "Mr. Tucker, what is the definition of love?" she asked.

Craig slid an eyes open and looked at the blonde in front of him. "Tweek." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Tweek!" Craig said more clearly. The blonde froze in his chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow." His teacher said nervously

Craig stiffened nervously, this was one of those moments he's wished he's never said anything.

"Tweek is like love, crazy and unpredictable." The whole class was staring at him, "you can't control him and unless he has his fuel which in this case is coffee, or else the fire will burn out.'

His teacher stared shockingly at Craig and suddenly spun around in excitement. "Excellent comparison Craig!" she cheered.

The blonde began to curl up in a ball, resting his head in his hands. The teacher passed by him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Tweak, do you have a definition to go along with Mr. Tucker's?"

Tweek didn't move, he just sat there, completely still.

Craig eyed him carefully; maybe he had sent him past his limits. Those were confidential thoughts and he had just announced them to the whole entire class.

"Mr. Tweak?"

Suddenly the blonde sat up and stormed out of the room. Everyone stared the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Token whispered.

"Nothing…" Craig looked down at his desk.

The rest of the class period went by ridiculously slow. Token and Clyde whispered softly behind him the whole time. He just laid his head on his desk and listened to bits and pieces of their conversation.

Suddenly he heard Tweek's name and "the plan" and his head popped. He turned around and stared at the brunet.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Clyde whispered.

"What's the plan?" Craig asked bluntly.

"What plan?" Token asked distantly, staring back up at the board.

"Kenny's plan! C'mon man I know you guys have been gossiping about it all week."

"You're fucking insane." Clyde opened his book.

Craig flipped him off. "You're a shitty liar!"

"Token!?" Clyde whined.

"Don't go and cry to your boyfriend!" Craig growled. "Just tell me the god damned plan."

"hmm, and like Tweek isn't yours?" Token chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Craig whispered.

"Defensive are we?" Clyde smiled.

"This is Kenny we're talking about here, whatever he has planned might seariously fuck the kid up!" Craig finally confessed. "Please just tell me if I have anything to worry about."

They both looked at the ebony haired boy in shock. It was rare to see Craig so…defenseless, if that's what you'd even call it.

A long silence passed until token finally spoke up, "you have nothing to worry about."

Craig sighed and turned back around in his seat. That was good enough for now.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff and trampled their way out of the room. Craig walked down the hallway staring blankly ahead.

"Craigy-poo!" a set of hands wrapped around the Ebony haired boy.

"I'm getting pretty tired of not knowing your plan."

"The wait is almost over." Kenny cheered, walking next to him.

"Hmm?" Craig raised a brow.

"Meet me in the back of the school before lunch and I'll tell you everything!" The blonde announced excitedly.

Craig walked with Kenny in silence for a while and then finally nodded.

"okay…"

"Great!" Kenny hugged the black haired boy and ran off down the hall. "See ya buddy!"

"I sure hope you know what you're doing…" he said to himself before heading to his next class

---

Craig stepped outside. The only thing he saw though were the cigarette buds on the ground that he smoked after 3rd. He sighed, "Kenny, where the fuck are you?"

"NOW!" he heard someone scream, suddenly a bag was placed over his head and his arms were being bound.

"What the fuck!" Craig tried to fight.

"COCK!" he heard someone squeak.

"Thomas!?" Craig screamed. "Dude this isn't fucking funny!"

"On the contrary," he heard Kenny say, "It's quite hilarious Craigy-poo."

He felt himself being thrown over someone's shoulders and dragged down a long street, they walked a good three minutes before stopping and shoving him in the back seat of a car.

"Ack!" he heard someone scream beside him.

"Tweek!?" Craig cried.

"C-Craig!" he heard the blonde choke.

"Kenny untie us now!"

"No cad do"

"This really isn't funny!" he screamed, "when I said I wanted help I didn't mean being bounded and stuffed in a car."

"oh the plan hasn't even been put into motion yet." Kenny chimed.

"What!" Craig screamed.

"Plan!? WHAT PLAN?" Craig could feel the blonde twitch beside him.

"You'll know soon enough." Thomas timidly spoke.

"So fucking cute!" Kenny said.

They drove on for a good hour; Tweek was screaming and twitching beside him the whole time. He was probably worried that Kenny was going to drop him off at a secret government concentration camp and that they were going to gas him and steal all his clothes, leaving him stranded on the side of a road or something.

Suddenly they stopped. Kenny stepped out of the car and threw the bag off of Craig's head and pushed him out of the car.

They were in the middle of nowhere with a dozen trees surrounding them. Craig looked around until he saw Thomas holding Tweek by his wrist. The blonde had stopped fighting and stood still, waiting.

"so what is your master plan?" Craig finally spoke

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask. Well you see…" Kenny snapped his fingers and Thomas nodded, pushing Tweek to the ground.

"Tweek!"

The blonde landed in a big muddy puddle, "We're leaving you two love birds here all night."

"WHAT!?"

"Shh…let me finish!" Kenny scolded. "As I was saying, we're leaving you here all night and won't be back till tomorrow morning."

"I'll freeze to death, or worse Craig will kill me and eat my body for nourishment!" Tweek screamed patheticly in the puddle.

Craig bowed his head…he really was still scared of him.

Suddenly he was pushed in a bed of cold mud.

Kenny and Thomas climbed back into the car and slowly pulled away. Craig looked over at the shivering blonde screaming hysterically on the ground. He stood up and shook his damp hair.

There was no point in bitching; it would only upset Tweek more. So he sat down next to the blonde and placed a gentle hand on his back. Tweek screamed and lunged back into the puddle.

"don't!" he cried. Craig sighed.

He looked up at the sky and saw the sun falling behind the tree line. "I hate you Kenny…" he whispered.

* * *

**Not what some of you expected. OH, it was!?**

**Haha things will start to actually happen in the next chapter, I promise! Anyway, I want to give thanks to all of the people who have reviewed. Im sorry but I don't have the time to reply to all of your comments but will start to try to. I love all of you guys and hope to get more support in the future!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tweek was still cuddled on the ground. Craig stood up and looked around him. He knew those fuckers weren't coming back so he had to think of a plan for the night. The chances of Tweek opening up to him and actually talking to him were very slim. He couldn't even try to help him without him freaking out. So he started walking.

"ACK! Where are you going?"

Craig spun around, shocked. Tweek had actually spoken to him.

"I'm going to look for some shelter for the night."

Tweek stood up and clenched his fist. "don't l-leave me here alone!"

Craig felt his stomach do a flip. Tweek wanted to come with him. "You can come if you want?"

Tweek stood there and debated it for a minute then finally nodded and followed slowly behind the ebony haired boy. They walked aimlessly through the woods. Tweek still keeping a safe distance. It was killing craig inside but he counted himself lucky that Tweek was actually cooperating with him.

He still knew that after this incident Tweek would still not talk to him and things would go back to how they were. So he tried to enjoy his company as much as possible, even though it felt wrong.

They kept walking for a good hour till they stumbled apon a good formation of rocks and fallen over trees. The ebony haired boy went up to them and pushed up against one of the dead trees to form into a Teepee formation. Tweek looked hesitantly at the structure but finally sat down under it.

He had calmed down quite a bit but still avoided all eye contact witht the boy next to him. The night was growing and the cold was becoming worse. They were still wet and Craig knew he had to get a fire or something going.

He piled up a few leaves and branches under the fort and grabbed out his lighter. Trying to get the half wet leaves to light. After a few minutes a flame started going and they sat near the small source of heat. Craig pulled out one of his last cigarettes and inhaled loathingly.

Tweek was staring uneasily at him, looking as if he was deciding whether or not to say something.

'Can..c-can I have a drag?" he asked.

Craig almost flew backwards from utter shock. Tweek hated cigarettes. out of all their years of friendship he had always complained about how it was slowly going to kill Craig and cause him to get emphysema and die.

Craig held the cigarette out to him and Tweek picked it up unsteadily. He inhaled and dropped it on the ground, coughing violently.

Craig picked it up and hurriedly kneeled by tweek's side, patting his back until his fit was over.

"You okay?" the ebony haired boy asked.

Tweek nodded and looked down at the small fire. Craig felt his heart race. He had his arm around the other boy and he wasn't even fighting it or screaming. This night was turning out to be a complete jump on Craig expectations.

He had to be careful not to overdue it so he dropped his arm. Tweek jumped as soon as he left contact and hugged his knees tightly.

The night progressed on in silence. The forest was eerily quiet. Tweek was half asleep under the shelter while Craig stayed up to keep the fire going. He kind of wished that In the morning Kenny wouldn't pick them up so he could have more time alone with the blonde. But that was a completely selfish though. Tweek was going through hell out here and he knew it.

Suddenly he heard something in the bushes and looked in the direction. A low growling sound submerged from the other side. Tweek slowly sat up and looked at Craig warily.

"Wha-what's going on?"

Craig glared at the brush menacingly.

The growl returned and Tweek instantly grabbed ahold of Craig's arm. That was one the adorable things about Tweek Craig loved so much. But it wasn't time to loath in lust. Craig was actually alarmed by the mysterious sound.

A branch cracked under a boot and Tweek's piercing scream filled the night as he jumped on top of me.


	11. Chapter 11

Tweek clung to the older boy tightly. Craig's heart was pounding insanely fast inside his chest and his mind was racing. He wrapped his arms protectively around the boy and looked over to the brush a few feet away. As much as we have loved to let time stand still and just stay in the tender moment he couldn't ignore the evident danger they were in. someone was in the woods with them and he would be damned if was going to let them get away with it. He slowly lifted the boy in his arms up into a sitting position.

"Tweek..listen closely, I'm going to go and-""

"N-No!" He shrieked. "Don't leave me!"

Even though he was scared out of his mind Craig had never thought the blonde had looked more adorable. He sighed and tightened his grip around the small boy. He would just have to keep his eyes out for anything suspicious. He listened closely but couldn't concentrate while the younger boy was twitching and whining in his arms.

Craig ran his hands soothingly through his vibrant hair hoping to calm his friend down but it didn't help much. A few minutes passed and tweek was slowly drifting in the older boys arms. Craig sighed and tried to lay back down without waking Tweek. he shifted and wrapped his arms around Craig's muscular waist, snuggling his face in his chest. He breathed in his friends scent and moaned lowly.

"mmm..c-craig."

The ebony haired boys eyes flew open. Had he heard the boy on top of him right? He was sure that he didn't. But the blonde just kept burying his head deeper in his chest. A small pink flushed on his face and he looked up at the stars to try and keep the problem in his pants under control.

Tweek didn't seem to notice his friends excitement poking him in the thigh though. Craig couldn't believe the position he was in. he was scared of falling asleep and going back to the way things were. He wanted time to stand still and to just hold Tweek forever. Whatever that sound in the brush was he had to thank it.

He had to admit it wasn't easy keeping himself under controle while the boy practically laid on him. Anything else would probably send him over the edge.

Suddenly heavy pants started coming from the younger boy. He clung even tighter onto Craig and started mumbling things. Craig didn't know if the blonde was fully asleep or not but ran his hand soothingly down his back in hopes of calming his violent dreams. He was probably dreaming about the underpants gnomes coming to threaten to kill him if he didn't keep supplying them with white boxers or something.

"nnn-ugh" the boy moaned softly. Something was growing inside the blonde pants and Craig knew this wasn't any ordinary dream. This was making Craigs excitement even more intense.

'C-craig!" Tweek whispered unconsciously.

Could the ebony haired boy have heard that right? Tweek was having a wet dream about him! his heart had exploded in his chest. He could have died a happy man right then and there.

He wanted Tweek's dream to be a realty oh so much but he knew he had to keep up his control. He was doing a good job so far but with the blonde moaning and growing swiftly beside him he knew it wouldn't be long before he cracked.

Then something even more crazy happened. Tweeks hand travled down just above Craig's belt.

Craig was convinced that this had to be a wish come true. He didn't want to wake up from it though. He wanted it to keep going. He wanted to feel the younger boys hands explore him and to satisfy their hidden desires. He took one of his hands and leaded the blonde further down his belt line. Tweek moaned again and stirred a little. Craig froze. What would Tweek do if he woke up! He would never be able to explain that one. So he placed his hand back down the blondes spine and traced his fingers slowly up and down again. Tweek however did not stop though. His hand kept creeping lower and lower until it was resting right on top of Craig's manhood.

The ebony haired boy waited to see what was going to happen. He could feel his breathing become more ragged and could hear his heart pound inside his head.

Tweek then suddenly-

* * *

**Yup, i'm going to leave it off at that. i guess you'll just have to be good and review for the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

Tweek then suddenly grabbed Craig's groined. A sharp wave of pleasure rushed through the ebony haired boy. His eyes shot wide open and a moan escaped from his lips. It was the single best moment of his life. He could feel his heart practically beat out of his chest. However his moment of bliss was short lived. Far off in the bushes he heard something fall and someone scream out.

"SHIT!"

'Thomas!" Craig sat up to see Kenny and Thomas both tangled up in a bush. "What the fuck guys!"

They both stared up at him with sorry grins. Like two children who just got in trouble in preschool. God, what fucking dumbasses!

"Surprise?" Kenny cooed

Craig quickly remembered the blonde laying on top of him and looked down to see Tweek staring up at him with wide eyes, his hand still clinging to his crotch. Both their faces burned bright red and looked up at the two peepers in the bushes. Craig could feel the anger raging at them for ruining his perfect moment. He seriously could have killed them right then and there.

"Now, now, Craig. Did you seriously think we were going to leave you two in the woods all alone?" Kenny stood up in defense. "What if something had happened to one of you?"

Tweek slowly departed his hand from his friends Crotch and curled up in a ball.

"Well if you didn't leave us in the damn woods in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we." Craig growled. Kenny could sense the boy's anger and slowly backed up. He had felt the wrath of Craig before and wasn't looking forward reliving it.

Craig was about to get up and beat Kenny senseless but was stopped by a pair of small shaking hands. He looked down at Tweek. He had a pleading look in those big brown eyes. A look that drove Craig completely wild, he couldn't lose Tweek again, so he backed off and instead just threw daggers at Kenny with his eyes. Kenny sighed with relief and joined the two by the fire. Thomas slowly trailed behind and sat on Kenny's lap. Craig had to admit it; they looked like they were made for each other.

"Well we can't have a campfire without marshmallows!" Kenny cheered, pulling out a jumbo bag.

"Not only did you leave us stranded, you left us starving!" Craig ripped the bag from the blonde's hands and savagely ate away at the gooey goodness. The sound of a rawring blonde's stomach sent Craig's eyes over at Tweek. He looked down embarrassingly and hugged his knees.

The whole crowed busted out in laughter. Well, all except Tweek, Craig wrapped an arm around the younger boy and brought a marshmallow to his small pink lips. Tweek happily took it and smiled up at him. God, it had been too long since he had seen that smile.

Kenny pulled the bag under Craig's grasp and was about to chow down on the big white clouds but Craig forceful hands grabbed onto the end of the bag. This was war.

It was on! A game of tug of war to the death.

Well that's the way Craig saw it as he pulled the smaller blonde toward him. The bag stretched as far as it could before it burst hundreds of marshmallows all around them. Tweek looked up in amazement as their dinner went flying. An unexpected fit of laughter trailed from his tiny body as he fell backwards. Craig, Thomas and Kenny all joined in. Kenny smiled a devilish grin and picked up one of the now soggy marshmallows. He glared at Craig and launched it straight for his face. A long strain of white goo Trailed down his nose.

Simultaneously they all grabbed a marshmallow and started throwing them at each other. Balls of white were flying back and forth. Kenny caught one in his mouth and chucked it back at Tweek, who had a nervous breakdown and started spewing as many as he could everywhere. Thomas tried to use Kenny as a human shield but ended up just getting a pile of soggy goo in his face by his partner in crime. Craig was an expert. He dodged and did super cool ninja moves to avoid the white balls of death. He danced around the boys, doing summersaults and jumping in the air. He was untouchable.

That is until Tweek snuck from behind him and put a handful of dirt filled slime in his hair. Craig fell to the ground in defeat. Tweek just laughed and sat down beside him. The ebony haired boy couldn't even remember seeing Tweek so happy before in his life. The marshmallows stopped flying and their laughter died down. They all just sat around the fire, telling jokes and talking about old times.

"Dude tweek, do you remember that fight you had with Craig in the fourth grade?" Kenny asked.

Tweek's smile faded and he looked at Craig questioningly. "What fight?"

"TITTYSPRINKLES! Oh shit, you don't remember?"

"how could you not, it's what made you and Craig like best friends in the first place!" Kenny shoved a once white Marshmallow in his mouth.

Craig laughed and ran his fingers through his sticky hair. "That's right, You guys told me that Tweek called Stripe a whore! I was so pissed haha"

Tweek smiled " Well she kind of was. She let about everyone pet her." Kenny and Thomas both gawked at Tweek's guts Nobody messed with Craig beloved pet Stripe.

"Oh you're going down pretty boy!" Craig grabbed ahold of Tweeks head and gave Tweek the noogie of his life. Thomas and Kenny both looked at each other and gave each other sly grins.

Craig stopped harassing his younger companion and sat up smiling down at the fire.

"That was a dumb fight." Tweek suddenly said.

"yeah it sure was." Craig laughed, lighting up his last cigarette.

Tweek grabbed it out of his mouth and took a drag. Smoke blew out of his nose and he smiled up at the ebony haired boy, "let's never fight about something so stupid again" Craig shook his hard and slyly snatched the cigarette back.

"since when did Tweekers over here learn how to smoke?" Kenny raised a brow.

Tweek just shrugged and nudged Craig's shoulder.

"I like it" Kenny smiled. "it's sexy!"

Craig glared up at him and Kenny shot up his hands defensively. They all exploded into laughter.

As Craig was smiling and laughing with his friends he looked over at a preoccupied Tweek and decided tonight was a good night…best yet.

* * *

**Sorry to all the pervs that were expecting more. but Tweek's tooo adorable to be all sluty, it's a bad look on him haha. thanks for all the reviews :) **

**more to come soon**


	13. Chapter 13

They all woke up early for the walk back to the car. The sun hadn't even began to rise yet when they finally reached it and Tweek clung to Craig for dear life while Kenny pulled out and tried to maneuver between trees in the dim light. It was about an hour long drive back to town and they were all covered in dirt and mud. Tweek was leaning his head on the window as he watched the trees fly by them. Kenny reached in his pocket and pulled out a half empty pack of reds and lit one up. Craig instinctively stole them and lit one up too.

"The fuck dude?" Kenny whined.

"You made me think I was stranded in the woods half the night. You owe me."

Kenny shrugged and inhaled on the sweet cancer. They both rolled their windows down and the crisp morning wind came flying in. Tweek grabbed his arms and slouched as much as he could. Craig looked over at his Blonde companion and wrapped an arm around him. Tweek smiled timidly up at him and curled up in the other boy's arms. Kenny looked at Craig through the review mirror and winked at him. Craig flipped him off and ashed his cigarette out the window. Tweek was still shaking in his arms so he sat up for a second and pulled his sweatshirt off and placed it around the blonde's small frame. Tweek just retook his place in his arms and rested his head on his chest.

"ASS MUNCHERS!" Thomas screamed and then covered his mouth instinctively. Kenny smiled and grabbed Thomas's hand from over his mouth and held it. Thomas blushed and looked out the window nervously.

The drive seemed like it lasted forever, Tweek ended up falling back asleep on Craig's chest and Kenny played with Thomas's hair with one hand while driving with the other one.

Kenny looked at Craig through the review mirror whispered something at him, he guess Thomas must have fallen asleep too.

"What?" Craig whispered back.

Kenny looked at Thomas for a second and then back at Craig. "I said, this is nice.."

"Nice?" Craig raised a brow.

"Yeah dude…just driving down this road and hearing the birds and stuff and having someone…just being here, it's nice."

Craig looked over at Thomas again and then back at Kenny. Kenny had never really had a relationship or really even connected with anyone on a romantic level before. I mean, sure, he'd fucked half of south park, but he never actually let someone in. It was nice seeing him like this, almost like a hidden side of him Craig never knew existed.

"Yeah…you're right dude. This is nice." Craig smiled, looking down at Tweek breathing heavily on his lap. He brushed the blondes hair out of his face and played with it lightly. Tweek rustled and mumbled something but immediately drifted back off to a deep sleep.

"You know, I don't think that kid could hate you even if he tried." Kenny suddenly said.

"hmm?"

"Tweek." Kenny motioned from the mirror. "I see the way he clings to you dude. It's almost like he's scared of losing you again."

Craig couldn't help but smile. He looked out the window and realized that the trees were being replaced by open fields. Town was just a little dot off in the distance and the sun was beginning to rise. Craig sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

His parents came to his head instantly. Sure he'd not come home before but he was worried about Ruby. She was home all by herself last night with no one to look out for her. He tapped Kenny on the shoulder and whispered for the dirty blonde to step on it. Kenny shook his head and floured the car.

They arrived back in town 10 minutes later and Kenny pulled into Craig's driveway. He placed his hand on Tweeks cheek and whispered for him to move just enough for him to get out. Tweek drousily clung to his arm and scooted his head to the seat. Craig russled his hair really fast and jumped out the car. Kenny motioned for him to go and set the car in park while Craig stormed through the front door. His mother and father peered at him through the kitchen.

"So you finally decided to show up?" His father placed his coffee on the table and crossed his arms.

"give it a rest dear…" his mom mumbled.

Craig's father glared at her and slammed his hands down on the table. "EXUSE ME?" His mom jumped and looked down.

"Hey!" Craig screamed.

His father's gaze turned to him and he stepped out into the living room. "Shut your filthy mouth boy. The only thing it's good for is sucking the Tweak's kid's cock."

Craig balled his hands into fist. "I know that's what you were doing last night? His parents called us askin if we knew where he was." He laughed. "But why he'd choose a little shit like you is beyond me."

Craig could feel his face burn with anger. His mother stood up from her chair and stood in between them.

"Craig go up to your room and get ready for school now-"

"No, I'm sure as hell not staying in this shit hole." He called upstairs for ruby and stood by the door. When his sister came down she was still dressed in her pj's and her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun.

"Let's go kid."

"But I have to get ready for school!" she whined.

"You'll get ready at Thomas's, let's go!"

She nodded her head and followed her brother.

"That's right you little shits, you better fucking leave!" his father screamed as they were walking out of the house.

"And don't fucking come back!" he yelled out the door.

Ruby and him hopped back into Kenny's car and they drove off down the rode. Ruby was seated in between Craig and Tweek and she looked like she was about to cry. Tweek grabbed her hand reassuringly and gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back up at him and then looked over at her brother.

Craig wrapped an arm around her and tried to comfort her as much as possible.

They pulled up to Thomas's house and all hopped out of the car. Thomas offered ruby the downstairs bathroom to shower in and let everyone else fight for the upstairs bathroom. By the time Craig had his shower all the hot water was gone and the shampoo and conditioner were about empty. He hopped out and walked out into Thomas's living room with a towel around his waist and one on his head, even though his hair wasn't even that long.

Ruby looked up at him and covered her eyes. "Are you trying to make me puke?"

"Shut it kid, you're just jealous you don't have rockin' abbs like me."

"Ha, okay?" she laughed.

Tweek walked out in a fresh pair of clothes that Craig assumed were Thomas's and Ruby took her cue and left the room. Tweek sat down next to Craig on the couch and sat there for a minutes in silence.

"is…she gonna be okay?" Tweek finally asked.

"Ruby? Oh yeah, she's a strong one."

Tweek nodded… he could feel his cheeks getting pink from sitting next to Craig when he was practically naked. Craig picked up Kenny's pack of cigarettes from off the coffee table and lit it up. He inhaled deeply and then looked over at the blonde to his side.

"Hey Tweek?"

"yeah?"

"Have you ever shot gunned before?"

Tweek raised a brow in question when Craig grabbed the side of his face and lightly placed his lips on the blonde's. Smoke trailed from the inside of Craig's mouth to Tweek. They parted and Tweek blew out the smoke shocked. Craig just sat there looking at Tweek, not knowing what his reaction would be.

Tweek didn't really have an expression on his face. He just sat their staring blankly at Craig. Then suddenly he placed his hands on Craig's face gently and leaned in for another kiss. This took Craig back completely in shock but he went along with it. The inside of his stomach was jumping with excitement. He had waited for this moment for sooo long.

They both turned their head to the sound of clapping. Kenny was standing at the living room doorway smiling down at them. Tweek instinctively broke apart from Craig and covered his face. Craig glared at the dirty blonde.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I was just letting you know that school starts in like 15 minutes." Craig stood up and ran for the upstairs to get dressed. Thomas had lain out some clean clothes for him and when he came back downstairs all of them were already in the car waiting for him.

They dropped Ruby off for school just in time. Craig stepped out of the car and opened his sister's door. "Hey Rubes, don't take the bus home tonight okay, me and Kenny are picking you up, alright?"

She nodded her head and gave her brother a hug before walking into the building. When Craig stepped back into the car Kenny smiled up at him. "awh, such a good big brother!" in a puppy dog voice.

"Shut it McCormick." He crossed his arms and looked over at Tweek, who was just smiling up at him. Craig smiled back at him and took his small hand. Unfortunately for them, even with Kenny's maniac driving, they still made it to school 30 minutes late. Craig stepped out first to open Tweek's door.

Craig kissed his forehead and told him to go on to class without him, Tweek nodded and walked off. Kenny staid behind with Craig for a little talk, their first period class was almost over anyway so there was no point on going. They both sat on the hood of Kenny's car and Kenny punched him on the arm "What's on your mind Tucker?"

Craig was wearing his serious look, which was more serious then his actual face. "Rubes."

"What about her?"

"She can't go back dude…"

"You know, Thomas's mom is never home. Maybe he'll let you guys crash with him for a few days."

Craig had considered that, Thomas had a nice home, but he couldn't impose on Thomas like that.

"Listen dude, before you go out spouting all your emo little drama, just hear me out. Thomas doesn't really have anyone. I'm sure the company would be good for him."

"Wow. That's really thoughtful of you."

"You make me out to sound like some kind of monster." Kenny sounded shocked.

"well looking at your track record…"

Kenny cut him off, "no, this kid is different." Craig was left completely speechless. "I don't know dude, whenever I see him I get excited. He doesn't bore me like everyone else does."

"And you're sure you guys haven't fucked. Cause this would make a lot more sense if I found out this kid was like an ultimate sex god or something?"

Kenny laughed. "no dude, and in fact I don't think I'd really even care if me and him even did have sex."

"…but I mean sex bad wouldn't be either."

Now that was sounding more like the Kenny Craig knew and loved. Kenny sat up and patted Craig on the back.

"Don't worry Tucker, I'll talk to him about it later okay."

Craig just nodded and hopped off Kenny's car and headed off to class.

* * *

**It's almost coming to an end. I can't believe that it's almost over. But don't worry, i'll try to make a Grand Finale for you all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is the last chapter so i really hope you guys enjoy. i had so much fun making this story and i tried the best of my ability to make it enjoyable for you as well. I know there are grammar and spelling mistakes and i apologize but please give me some credit. I'm only a sophomore. Dx thanks for reading and thank you all for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me.**

**By the way all inspiration for this last chapter was made while listening to the Inception sountrack haha :3 what can i say?  
**

* * *

A heavy weight sat over Craig while he was sitting in the crowded cafeteria. Voices filled the room but he was engulfed in a symphony of his own thoughts. A mix of emotions ran through his systems and his mind was weary. He laid his head in his hands and exhaled deeply. All he could think about was his hatred toward his parents, yet his love for his sister and his need to protect her. However, a shiver of excitement ran up his spine when he recalled the events that took place between him and Tweek that morning. Was it even humanly possible to feel so much at one time? He shook his head in frustration. This was all too much pressure for one 17 year old to handle. He could feel a smile creep on his lips. It's something he'd imagine Tweek would say.

"Craig?"

He lifted his head to a short, bug eyed, blonde standing in front of him. Craig smiled and motioned for him to sit. Tweek smiled back and sat his coffee down. Kenny and Thomas came storming up behind him and took their seats next to the two but Craig didn't even seem to notice. The only thing that was important in that moment was Tweek and that big smile on his face, the light in his brown eyes, and the pink that stood on his cheeks. They both just sat their staring into each others eyes and for a slight moment, everything in the world was right. Craig reached for Tweek's hand and ran his thumb gently across it.

"Earth to Craig!"

"Huh?" Craig snapped his head to side.

"geesh I've been calling your name for the past two minutes." Kenny whined.

"Uhg sorry.."

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyway!" Thomas cut in. "We need to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"What?"

"BALL BUSTER!" Thomas coughed. "Yeah, Kenny explained your situation. There's no way you're bringing that little girl back home."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah dude." Thomas smiled.

Craig screamed and jumped up in excitement. "Dude! DUDE!" was all he could manage to say. He climbed up on the lunch table and swung his arms around in a victory dance. Curious glances from across the room stared him down in amusement.

"Dude!" he repeated shaking Thomas repeatedly. "I owe you big time!"

"No you don't." Thomas smiled.

"I just. I can't believe it!" Craig screamed. He grabbed ahold of Tweek's face and brought him in for a kiss. His lips slammed against the Blondes for a few seconds and he pulled away and started jumping around again.

"ahemm.. Mr. Tucker…"

Craig stopped to see his principle looking up at him. She motioned for him to get off the table.

"Sorry Mam."

"of course you are Mr. Tucker, Just don't let it happen again." She winked at him and trailed off.

"is it just me or was she hitting on you?" Kenny nudged him in the shoulder

Craig sighed and smiled again, Tweek was still completely red from being caught off guard.

"Way to spazz out Tucker, maybe this little guy is rubbing off on you."

"In the best way." Craig smiled, grabbing tweek's hand and kissing it.

"That's soo cute! Who knew Craig was such a charmer, it almost makes me kind of Jealous." Kenny winked.

Craig just ignored him and took a bite out of his pizza.

* * *

All of them waited outside the middle school for Ruby too get out.

"So what's the plan again?" Tweek asked uneasily.

"Kenny's going to follow Ruby and I inside to get her stuff while I talk to my mom, hopefully my dad won't be home so I can talk to her without any interference."

Kenny nodded his head.

"We get in and out as fast as possible, so make sure ruby just get's what she needs. I'll come back and get the rest of her stuff later."

"CUM GUZZLING PIZZA WHORE!" Kenny placed his hands over Thomas's before he had a chance to cover his mouth.

"What happens if your dad is home?"

"Then I'll take care of him." Craig swallowed. There was a fire burning in his eyes. He almost wished his dad would be home. There was something in him that thirsted to shed some blood. He wanted to pay that bastard back for all he'd done to him and his sister.

Tweek rested his hand on Craig's arm. Craig snapped back to reality and looked into his companions eyes. There was something in them; it was a mix between fear and worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tweek nodded and Craig kissed his cheek.

"The duckling has left the building, I repeat; the duckling has left the building." Kenny shouted.

They all turned their heads to see screaming children running out of the front doors. Ruby walked slowly to the car. Craig opened the door for her and she climbed in and fastened her seat belt. They all gave each other one last look and drove off to Craig's.

"Hey wait, we're going home?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. We're just going to get some stuff. We'll be staying with Thomas for a while." Thomas looked back and gave her a smile.

"The turrets kid?" she raised a brow.

Craig knocked her on the back of the head. "hey!" she screamed.

"Don't be a brat about it."

Ruby looked over at Thomas and sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry…thanks a lot, ya know. For letting us stay."

Thomas raised his head and gave her a small grin. "No problem."

"Now ruby, Don't bring your whole entire closet okay, just get what you need. I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

"okay." She didn't bother fighting. She knew the seriousness of the situation. Dad would probably be pissed from earlier. She had had to deal with him drunk and upset multiple times for things she didn't even do, so now that he had a reason to be angry at her she was dreading the thought of walking into the house at all. Craig didn't like her knowing about the things their dad did to him and tried to protect her from it, but the scars on his back and arms were way to obvious to miss. She could feel her eyes start to water even thinking about it.

They pulled up to the house; Craig looked out the window and saw their father's truck. He had hoped they could have done this the easy way but obviously god couldn't give them a break. Kenny unstrapped his seat belt and looked back at Craig and Ruby. They both had the same worried look in their eyes.

"Are you ready?" Craig looked down at his sister. She exhaled deeply and nodded. He turned to Tweek and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Stay here…I'll be out in a second." Tweek leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Craig turned away and opened the door. The three of them stepped out of the car and took in a full view of the house before making their way up to the doorway.

"When I open the door, you and Kenny run up to your room, got it?" Ruby shook her head in obedience. Craig opened the door and motioned for them to go. Kenny ran through dragging ruby alongside him.

"Hold it!" Thomas screamed. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks to see her father staring at them with glazed over eyes and blood on his shirt. She could feel her legs shaking.

"Ruby, go!" Craig screamed. She stared at him with fear. She wanted to move but she couldn't

"No, you stay right there like a good little girl!" He started inching toward her.

"Go!" Craig screamed. Kenny pulled at her arm and dragged her up the stairs. They started running down the hall and into her room.

"You come back here!" Thomas screaming after them but Craig stood in his way.

"Boy. I told you, you weren't welcome here anymore."

"Just stop, I don't want this to turn ugly." Craig tried to reason.

His father laughed and rubbed his balding head. "Oh please." He slurred. There was a small thud coming from the kitchen, almost like someone was pounding on the floor. Craig looked down at his father's stained shirt and then back into the kitchen. Something didn't seem right.

'What is that?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"wha-where's mom?" Craig whispered, pushing passed his father toward the kitchen.

"I said not to worry 'bout it!" his father grabbed ahold of his arm and shook him backwards, swinging his fist into Craig's stomach."

"Where's mom!" Craig strained, glaring at his father

"You wanna know where mommy is?" his father whispered in his ear. "She was being a bad girl so I took care of her." A sick smile crept across his face.

Craig felt his eyes widen in shock. He felt his knees give and he fell to the ground. His father laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You wanna be next boy?" Craig didn't say anything back, he couldn't. All the words left in his mouth were gone. His father swung his hand hard across his face and threw him across the floor.

"You're weak!" he screamed. "Just like her!"

Tears welled in his eyes. For the first time in his life he was truly afraid of his father, what had he done to their mom, and what might he do to ruby.

"Please tell me you're not crying!" his father slithered toward him, Looking down at him like he was an insect. He looked in the greys of his eyes and saw nothing but coldness. There was no light left in him what so ever. The man in front of him was not his father, there is no way something that vile and disgusting could have brought him into this world. Even thinking that they shared the same blood made him sick.

Thomas stood before his son in triumph.

"I warned you not to come back." His father laughed. "You just can't take a fucking hint!" his foot slammed against the boy's body. Craig rolled over on his side in agony, the wind completely knocked out of him. Thomas grabbed his head from off the ground and slapped him across the face. Craig couldn't even find the will to fight back. All he could think about was the pain. His father smiled and slammed his head back down of the ground. He picked up in empty bear bottle and broke it against the couch, pointing it toward him.

Craig screamed in pain and looked up at the man in front of him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw in approaching shadow.

"What are you looking at boy? Do I got something on my face?"

Suddenly a vase banged against his fathers head. He grabbed his scalp in agonizing pain and tumbled across the room.

Craig's mom stood in front of him holding an empty vase. Her scalp was bleeding and blood dripped down onto her clothes. Her eyes were black and her lip was busted. Craig couldn't even imagine what kind of sick bastard could do that to someone, let alone their own wife.

She screamed and swung the vase across his face twice and back down on his head again. Thomas panicked and swung his arm around his anger, knocking her weapon right out of her hand and shattering it all over the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." His father shook with anger. "I didn't mean to break your favorite vase!" he reached for her hair and swung her against the china cabinet. She fell to the floor instantly.

Craig didn't waste any time and came running toward him, knocking him down on the coffee table. Glass shattered everywhere in a frenzy. Craig's hand swept across his face and his fingers made their way around his throat. He started squeezing on his Adam's apple and stared down at his father with hatred. He wanted to kill him.

"C-craig!" his father gasped. "please…"

"Shut up!" Craig slapped his hand across his cheek. "Just shut the fuck up!" He squealed.

He retook his place back to his throat and squeezed even harder. He could hear his father struggle for air and gurgle on his own spit. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, watching his father struggle under him in agony. All the pain that he had endured over all those years was now finally being brought to justice.

"I'm so-sorry!" his fathers face was slowly becoming a dark shade of purple right before his eyes. He just smiled and pressed down as hard as he could.

"Craig!" he heard ruby shout.

"Shut up!" Craig screamed.

"Dude stop, you're going to kill him!"

"So!" Craig cried hysterically. "The poor bastard deserves it, look what he did to mom!"

Ruby looked over at the tangle of blonde curls spread across the floor in a bleeding mess.

"Mom!" she cried, Kenny wrapped his arms around her to hold her back.

"let go!" she screamed. "LET GO!" she struggled against the older boys gripp around her. She started flailing her arms around and kicking his legs.

"Please! Please just let me go!" she stopped fighting and just stood their crying in his arms. Kenny sighed and released his grip on her. She looked back at him for a second and mouthed thank you and ran up to her mom, kneeling down over her. She placed her hand on her cheek and hysterically cried over her.

"Hang in there mom."

Craig lightened his grip on his father and watched from a distance at Ruby, this was exactly the kind of thing he wanted to avoid.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms reached up toward him

"I'm going to kill you!" his Father choked.

"Craig!" his sister screamed, looking at him with frightened eyes.

Craig spat in his fathers face and pressed to his fullest potential on his neck. "Not if I kill you first!" Craig struggled through gasp of air. The room faded into blackness and all he could see was his father laying under him, gasping for air. It was so beautiful.

"Craig!" he could hear someone scream. He couldn't make out who it was and he didn't care.

"craig…"a gentle voice spoke. "Come back to reality" a small hand rested on his shoulder. He stopped. Thomas gasped for air and held his hands up to his bruised throat. He turned around to see tweek looking at him with big eyes. He didn't look scared, or worried. He looked calm. He raised his hand up to the ebony haired boys face and whipped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. Craig hadn't even realized he was crying.

"You're okay…" Tweek whispered. Craig let out an outcry of sobs and hugged the blonde tightly. Tweek patted his head and shushed him soothingly.

Ruby stood up and walked over to her big brother. Kenny walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's over." She bowed her head and let her hair cover her face.

'Let's get out of here." Kenny looked down at the two, passed out on the ground. Ruby didn't say anything. She just picked up her bag and walked out the door. Kenny followed close behind and whistled at Craig. He lifted his head up from Tweek's shoulder and shakily stood up. Tweek grabbed onto him and led the way out the door.

Craig didn't even bother looking back at them. He never wanted to see their faces again. He could feel a wave of nausea run over him; he couldn't believe he had lost it so much. To think he was so close to becoming what he had despised. Tweek opened the car door for him and helped him into the seat. Kenny was on the phone with the police and an ambulance and Thomas was in the back seat with ruby, tossing her hair out of her face.

Tweek kissed Craig's forehead and closed the door and made his way to the front seat. Kenny put the keys in ignition and backed up out of the driveway. Rain hit the windows softly as Craig and ruby took one final look out the window at their old home, a sense of relief washing over both of them. Ruby rested her head on her brother's shoulder and let the tears fall from her face shamelessly. Craig wrapped his arm around her tightly and caressed her long, red, hair. He looked out the window and watched the trees and houses pass by as they made their way to their new home

They were free…

finally free.


	15. Extra Chapter

Sun trickled through uneven blinds onto a now, much older, red head sitting on the floor. The light played on her face as the breeze shook the blinds from side to side. She was eating a bowl of frosted flakes in front of a small flat screen. Old reruns of red racer flashed across the screen in bad definition, but she didn't seem to mind. She suddenly felt someone come from behind her and kiss her on the forehead. She felt a small rustle of her hair and heard the fridge door open and cans being pushed from side to side.

"Haven't you seen this episode like a thousand times?"

"Oh come on Craig, I know you like it more than I do." She looked over at her big brother who was chugging half of the orange juice straight from the carton. He whipped his mouth and gave her a smug look before opening a half empty bag of coffee mix and putting it in the machine. Sweet aroma of honey nut filled the room within a second before he took a seat in front of his sister on the couch. He wouldn't admit it but his sister was always right…about everything, and he hated it. She slurped up the last of her milk from her bowl and sat it down at her side. She leaned her back in her brother's knees and cocked her head back to smile up at him. She looked so much like their mom when she was still young and full of life. He couldn't help but smile back down at her. He placed his hand on her head and messed up her already bed head.

She turned her head to the sound of soft feet approaching from the bed room and smiled up at the blonde emerging from the hall. He yawned at the two near the couch and rubbed the crust from his half open eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Craig smiled a big toothy grin and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss. He placed his hand on the blonde's soft cheek and stroked his finger ever so gently on the ends of his wild hair. Tweek twitched and leaned away heading toward the finished brew of freshly made coffee. He poured the steamy mix in a clean cup and added a touch of cream and cinnamon sugar.

The blonde plopped down on the couch next to the ebony haired boy and allowed him to wrap an arm securely around him. Craig loved watching red racer with Tweek, because he always got this excited look in his eye, like he was imagining himself actually driving the car. Maybe it was a hidden fantasy of his companion that he was too scared to fulfill because he was too paranoid that something horrible would go wrong and that he'd lose control of the car and crash. The image did not fit well into Craig's mind and he tightened his grip around Tweek for a slight second.

Ruby stretched out her arms and legs out and looked up at the two of them. "What time do you have class?"

Craig lit up a cigarette and motioned for his sister to open the window more, even though she'd been around smoke before, the last thing he wanted to do was to succumb her to second hand smoke. He took a drag and watched the long thick trail float across the room. "I don't know..around two-ish?"

"Awh okay." Her face shot down a little. "I was hoping we could go to the market and look around for a while."

'Why?" Craig took another drag" haven't we been to the market like a thousand times."

She bowed her head and returned her gaze to the TV. Craig felt a sense of guilt consume him at his sister's disappointment. Tweek suddenly twitched and opened his mouth. "Ack. I su-suppose I could take you." Ruby snapped her head back at him and gave him a huge grin.

"Really?"

"Yu-Yeah."

She bounced up and gave Tweek a big hug before rushing back into the bed room squealing.

"You know, you didn't have to do that."

Tweek shook his head and looked back at the hallway. "Nah, It's alright. I want to." Craig smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Besides, I'm sure being at home all the time and living with Collage kids gets boring." Craig looked back down the hall and heard the small giggles of his sister on the phone and decided Tweek was right, there wasn't much for her to do here. He had never really thought of it that way.

"What would I do without you?" Craig whispered, playing with the back of Tweek's hair lovingly. The blonde stopped twitching for a slight moment and enjoyed the small caress the ebony haired boy had to offer.

"Hmm…Go crazy." Tweek suddenly whispered. "Like that fight we had in junior year." Craig looked down shockingly, he had almost forgotten. "We didn't even speak to each other for a whole two weeks. I was pretty sure I was about to go mad."

Craig suddenly grabbed his boyfriends face and kissed him passionately. Tweek grasped at his shirt for dear life and melted into Craig's hard lips. They broke apart and Craig stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I think I did without you…" Tweek smiled and gave him a small peck.

"I love you..you know that?" Craig said.

Tweek smiled and grabbed Craig's cigarette and put it out. "Yeah, but not as much as I Love you."

* * *

Craig stumbled through the door with his backpack and dropped it down on the counter.

"Tweek? Ruby?" he called out. He waited for a moment but got no response. "hm..must still be at the market." He took off his shoes and sat down on the couch from a long day of class and work. It was nearly 7 and the sky was now a deep orange as it floated above the trees in the distance. The late Summer breeze flowed throughout the apartment and made the blinds hit against the wall with a slight thud. College life had adjusted to Craig well. He was half way through his sophomore year and on his way to earning his degree in Computer Graphics. Tweek was in between majors and worked at a local Starbucks 15 minutes away from the apartment, While Ruby was getting ready to attend her sophomore year at Denver community High school. Life was really looking up for him.

Ruby and Tweek suddenly busted through the door with bags in their hands full of useless stuff Craig was sure his little sister had bought. Tweek had his sun glasses on with a cute line of sun screen on his nose with tons of bags piled up in his small arms.

"We're back!" she called running up to her big brother, showing off all her new clothes and antiques.

Tweek placed the rest of the bags down on the counter and leaned himself against a chair. Craig could see the exhaustion in his face. Ruby kept going on and on about her time at the market and all the things she got and about all the cute boys she saw there. She even said one tried to hit on Tweek until he screamed and accidently hit him in the face with a bag of newly purchased heals.

Craig smiled and gave Tweek a wink before looking back at his sister. "Oh and I got the mail for you too." She smiled, handing him over a pile of white envelopes. He glanced through them all, throwing one after another down on the coffee table until he stumbled across the last one. The return address belonged to his parents. His heart stopped and he looked down at ruby.

"What?"

He shook his head and dropped it in the trash. "Just junk mail."

She shrugged and piled all her bags together and rushed back in the bed room. Tweek sighed and walked over to his boyfriend.

"What is it?"

Craig hugged Tweek tightly. "Nothing…"


End file.
